El Fraude
by Shiomei
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Kenshin es un economista brillante que lucha por salvar su honor pero las puertas se le cierran acortando sus posibilidades. ¿ Cuál será su destino ?
1. Prólogo

**¡¡HOLA MINNA-SAN!!!** Aquí Shiomei presentándose con otra historia. Esta vez es un universo alternativo; la verdad nunca he intentado hacer uno antes de este así que les pido encarecidamente que sean comprensivos conmigo, ¡onegai! *Shiomei pone ojitos de cachorro triste * 

Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios y sugerencias, así que les agradecería que me escriban un review haciéndome saber si es que debo continuar este fic o no.

Para todos aquellos que leen Prueba de Fuego, no se preocupen que pienso subir pronto otro capítulo.

  
**BASTA DE ESTO ¡¡¡ VAMOS AL FIC !!!**

**DEDICATORIA:**

Este fic está dedicado a Patricia-chan y Buffy-chan, que son las personitas que siempre me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir con Prueba de Fuego. Chicas, espero que este fic también les guste. ¡¡¡ Está hecho con todo cariño especialmente para ustedes!!!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Yo confieso ante ustedes hermanos que he pecado de obra, palabra... eh… disculpen, creo que me desubiqué. Lo que tengo que confesar realmente es que Rurouni Kenshin y los derechos de este magnífico anime no me pertenecen. Después de todo soy pobre, así que no me demanden que me falta mucho para acabar la universidad, ser abogada y así poder defenderme sin que me cueste. T_T

"Más fácilmente se aprende lo que por partes se propone".

**SÉNECA**

_**EL FRAUDE**_

Prólogo

Cabellera rojiza y muy larga; exóticos y expresivos ojos color ámbar y una extraña cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda son los rasgos que lo hacen peculiar físicamente. No muy alto, de mirada penetrante, contextura delgada y de buen porte, son las características que sumadas a las anteriores lo hacen inconfundible entre los círculos más exquisitos y reconocidos de la sociedad alemana. 

**Su nombre: **_Kenshin Himura._

Siempre fue un profesional reconocido, de aquellos que no necesitan preocuparse por su horario de entrada ni por llegar a fin de mes a las justas. Era más que famoso y en todos los centros laborales en los que trabajó se distinguió por el tino y la sagacidad que siempre tuvo, invariablemente, para resolver cualquier tipo de problema financiero con suma presión y presteza. Desde sus primeros ciclos de estudios en la facultad de Economía de una de las más prestigiosas universidades alemanas, sus profesores veían en él a un excelente prospecto de profesional. Siendo esta la impresión que de su persona estaba generalizada, no le fue difícil ingresar a los círculos más altos y reservados de la plana estudiantil, y no requirió tampoco mayor esfuerzo para, eventualmente, llegar a liderarlos.

  
Era el estudiante modelo: Inteligente, participativo, atento y perspicaz y lo suficientemente astuto como para conservar durante los seis años de estudios en la Universidad el lugar preponderante que le correspondía entre los alumnos, y sobre todo el especial aprecio, siempre conveniente, de los catedráticos. Ya que, como dicen, todo gran esfuerzo siempre requiere un sacrificio mayor, el suyo fue dejar de lado los pasatiempos comunes de todo joven universitario para dedicarse a forjar el futuro que aspiraba a tener. Priorizó los libros a los juegos de póquer; prefirió perder fines de semana en la playa o en una cafetería tomando un capuchino con los amigos mientras charlaban de la última película en cartelera, a pasar el día encerrado en una biblioteca hurgando en los recovecos más recónditos de El Capital de Marx y textos como esos. Caminar bajo la lluvia y el frío de vuelta a la Ciudad Universitaria con cinco libros más bajo el brazo, cortesía de la no muy amigable bibliotecaria, en vez de ir a bailar o pasear en las noches en que las cuatro paredes de su habitación se hacían más y más insoportables era el precio que tenía que pagar por el bien de un futuro brillante. Pensar en un relación seria, que no pasara de besos furtivos y encuentros a media noche en casa de las compañeras que sin ningún reparo se le ofrecían a diario, era simplemente imposible.

  
Ocupó siempre el tercio superior de su promoción y decían por ahí que era el mejor de todos. Sin causar asombro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se convirtió en el sobresaliente economista que todos esperaban que fuera. Un día recibió el diploma de graduado con honores, parabienes y felicitaciones por doquier y, al otro, cartas de las empresas más importantes de la nación que lo invitaban a formar parte de su directorio, le aseguraban un contrato indefinido con sueldos nada desestimables. La fama estudiantil se trasladó en poco tiempo a una más amplia que abarcaba todo el sector empresarial. La renombrada habilidad de Himura de hacer que las ganancias de cualquier empresa que asesoraba prosperaran increíblemente, además de lograr que las acciones de sus representados subieran de manera extraordinaria en la Bolsa de Valores generando en los dividendos una estabilidad muy favorable, lo hacía una de las personas más respetadas y envidiadas del entorno.

  
Era conocido en el ámbito financiero como Battousai. La analogía entre la leyenda japonesa y el joven y destacado economista no podría haber sido más justa. Respondía a su ascendencia oriental y a su carácter aparentemente tranquilo pero que en el fondo era indomable. Nadie se cruzaba en el camino de Himura y salía ileso. Con simples manejos de "rutina" una empresa podía colapsar sin posibilidad de recuperación. Siguiendo una regla de correspondencia elemental es más que predecible saber que mientras más empresarios le confiaban el direccionamiento de sus negocios a Battousai, más poder tenía y, por ende, más remunerado era. A sus veintiún años de edad era ya dueño de una millonaria fortuna que iba en veloz aumento y, además, era el jefe de un estudio de asesores financieros que recientemente había formado.

Himura siempre estuvo convencido de que la economía se daba en todo en la vida, no había excepción alguna a los procedimientos matemáticos y a las ciencias en general. No era de extrañar que pensara que los mismos seres humanos podían ser resumidos a simples nociones económicas_._

_ "Todos empezamos como materia prima, decía, hay quienes se quedan así sin más, sin ser manufacturados; permaneciendo en un estado primigenio, no teniendo utilidad alguna. De esos está plagado este mundo"  "Otros muchos llegan a ser insumos, es decir, se desarrollan hasta cierto punto y hay quienes esto les parece el cúlmen de sus ambiciones. Se quedan estancados ahí, no siendo parte de los peores pero tampoco de los mejores. A la vez que estos usan a los de abajo, son usados por sus superiores para fines mayores; aunque avanzaron algo más que simple materia bruta, no son todavía perfectos, es más, ni se acercan a lo ideal. Han recorrido la mitad del camino y les falta la otra que es una mucho más difícil. La mayoría que alguna vez tuvo aspiraciones se queda aquí"  "Mas hay otros que son muy escasos pero que son quienes se convierten en el producto final, en el ideal materializado. Pocos seres humanos llegan a ser lo que alguna vez soñaron, siendo realistas, muy pocos llegamos a ser lo que queremos. Solo unos cuantos tuvimos y tenemos la capacidad de lograr lo que aspiramos sin que nada nos detenga; nadie nos ordena porque simplemente nosotros somos los que ordenamos al mundo. De ahí que solo un grupo contado de gente tenga las riendas del mundo. El poder está reservado para los sobresalientes, para aquellos que llegaron alto y que no están dispuestos a caer. El poder o la capacidad de decisión sobre los demás está solo reservado para esos pocos que tienen la capacidad de ser la perfección personificada". _

  
A los veinte y tres años, llevaba dos años de casado con Tomoe Yukishiro. Una joven y bella muchacha, hija del Primer Ministro y proveniente una de las familias con más abolengo del país. Contrajeron matrimonio poco tiempo después de conocerse y su boda fue todo un suceso en la república. Si el nombre Kenshin Himura estaba asociado a dinero y poder hasta antes del matrimonio, después de unirse a una Yukishiro no solo tenía poderío sino que de igual modo tradición. Su red de influencias se hizo aún más grande. Todavía se puede recordar las primeras planas de todos los diarios: "Prestigioso economista Kenshin Himura anuncia próximas nupcias con Tomoe Yukishiro, primogénita del Premier de la República". La boda con una mujer de la aristocracia alemana fue un logro más para su larga gama de condecoraciones. Se conocieron en una reunión organizada por el dueño de una de las empresas que él manejaba en ese tiempo bajo el cargo de asesor financiero; mientras departía con otros colegas del medio, Himura plantó la vista en una joven de ojos color ébano profundo, de labios tan rojos como el carmín y piel tan blanca y pálida como el marfil. El anfitrión de la fiesta que era por coincidencia el Premier de la República la introdujo como su hija mayor que recién había cumplido los dieciocho años.

Kenshin Himura vio en ella la más placentera forma de cumplir con sus cometidos y no se detuvo hasta lograr casarse con ella y formar un vínculo muy ventajoso con su padre. Aunque el amor no fuera algo necesario para sus planes, era inevitable enamorarse de la bella y tímida joven. Aunque para personas como él el amor no era pieza fundamental sino complementaria de una relación, con el tiempo llego a amar a esa mujer de una forma que nunca antes había llegado a hacer.  El rumbo inalterable del tiempo siguió y pasaron los meses y estos se hicieron años. Su relación se llenó de una prematura rutina y terminó por empañar la felicidad de la joven pareja. Kenshin pasaba casi todo el día encerrado dentro de una oficina y no gustaba de ir a eventos sociales, quizá, por la costumbre que arrastró desde la universidad de preferir la soledad de su cuarto mientras estudiaba antes de disfrutar los goces y desenfrenos clásicos de la juventud.

  
Tomoe, por el contrario, creció siempre entre fiestas y celebraciones. Estaba acostumbrada a una vida de lujos, que por supuesto tampoco le faltó con Kenshin, y de diversión pueril. Con Himura su vida se tornó aburrida y aislada creando una zanja irreparable entre los dos; como resultado, las discrepancias no se hicieron esperar. Mientras ella se quejaba de la monotonía de su relación que se limitaba a verse todos los días, dormir en la misma cama y esporádicamente hacer el amor, claro si es que había tiempo y él se sentía con ánimos, él argüía que ella obtenía todo lo que deseaba y que al menos debería darle paz en retribución. Sin mayor entendimiento el tiempo prosiguió su curso.

Tras haber vivido con un hombre de decisión como Kenshin todo este tiempo paulatinamente se convirtió en una mujer de armas tomar y decidió enfrentar a su esposo para exigirle más consideración y que por una vez en su vida pensara en el bienestar de los demás antes que en el suyo y en el del imperio económico que buscaba construir. Kenshin, por su cuenta, la mayoría de veces hizo caso omiso a las peticiones y cuando accedía era porque odiaba que Tomoe le hiciera escenas o ver en sus hermosos ojos negros remanentes de un llanto mal ocultado. Después de todo y pese a su comportamiento, Kenshin la amaba con toda su alma. No soportaba verla sufrir y es por eso que empezó a actuar el papel de _esposo ideal_. Acudía a las fiestas y eventos sociales con cierta regularidad y hasta consentía que ella hiciera reuniones en su casa sin poner ninguna objeción. Tomoe no tenía un ápice de tonta y se dio cuenta de que a Kenshin no le agradaba esa vida en lo absoluto y que si la acompañaba era por ella y por no dejar que su imagen se viera mancillada al nunca aparecer junto a ella. Él estaba cada vez menos en casa y eludía aquellas fiestas con pretextos muy mal improvisados siempre que podía. Simplemente no era el ambiente en que le gustaba desenvolverse, su vida estaba en juntas de directorios y detrás de un escritorio trabajando incesablemente. Tomoe nunca más lo volvió a obligar a acompañarla en sus actividades sociales y ella misma se fue alejando de aquella vida social que de una u otra forma llenaba sus horas de soledad.

Contrario a cualquier especulación, ella también lo quería, aunque de un modo distinto, y no deseaba hacer su vida más miserable de lo que ya era junto a ella. Empezaron a hacer su vida por separado por acuerdo tácito. Hasta cierto punto ellos consideraban que era lo mejor para ambas partes ya que deseaban vivir en armonía, aunque fuera una hecha de verdades a medias, falsas sonrisas y respuestas corteses a preguntas triviales. Aunque ellos no se separaron legalmente, sí se desentendieron uno del otro en el plano personal y emocional. Con el tiempo crearon una relación de dos facetas cada vez más antagónicas: una era la de los jóvenes esposos felizmente casados que aparecían en la página social de los periódicos tomados de la mano y sonriendo, y la otra, que era la miserablemente real, la de una pareja cuyas diferencias cada día se hacían más profundas creando cismas irreparables. 

  
Tomoe y Kenshin llevaban una relación más diplomática que marital. La monotonía de su relación y la carencia de calidez entre ellos eran dos factores decisivos, pero el primordial fue que ambos tenían intereses distintos; no se parecían en casi nada, no compartían mucho en común y lo peor era que no se conocían casi nada y lo poco que habían llegado a aprender el uno del otro no era compatible con los gustos del otro. De ahí su infelicidad y la ficción muy bien montada de su matrimonio que se basada en respetar el contrato que firmaron al casarse, por evitar un escándalo y principalmente porque no eran capaces de encarar la realidad del fracaso de su unión.

De pronto, Tomoe Himura dejó de ir aún menos a eventos sociales y se sumergió en el anonimato de la noche a la mañana. No aparecía más haciendo campañas de caridad para inválidos u organizando fiestas a las que acudía el jet set de Alemania. Esta situación continuó hasta perderse entre los recuerdos fútiles de la gente, saliendo a relucir de vez en cuando en reuniones en las que la ausencia de la bella señora Himura surgía como tema de conversación entre dos coñac dobles y el tema político del día.  Todo esto llegó a su fin cuando un día de invierno su nombre reapareció en la prensa en letras negras y muy grandes en señal de luto. La noticia de su muerte condolió a muchos alemanes y se convirtió en la comidilla de los salones más exquisitos y, por contraste, más podridos de Berlín.

Las verdaderas razones del presunto accidente siempre fueron un misterio. La policía en su informe declaró que la causa de la muerte de Tomoe Himura fue el desbarranco que sufrió mientras manejaba en una vía de alta velocidad. Al parecer se disponía a salir de Berlín, ciudad en la que residían, ya que llevaba dos maletas repletas de objetos personales. El destino que pensaba tomar nunca nadie lo supo al igual que el detalle de las maletas. Aquel día llovía a torrentes y aparentemente al doblar una curva el carro patinó debido a la mala condición de la pista y cayó hacia el vacío. Una ambulancia recogió el cuerpo de Tomoe a cierta distancia de donde se encontraba su auto volcado y que gracias a la lluvia no había explotado aún. Tenía signos vitales pero se encontraba en un estado muy serio. Su cuerpo había recibido serios daños al salir disparada por una de las puertas mientras el carro rodaba dando vueltas de campana por la pendiente pedregosa donde se la encontró después. También tenía contusiones y hemorragias internas imposibles de detener o curar. No había posibilidad alguna de que sobreviviera. Kenshin Himura llegó al hospital lo más rápido que le fue posible dejando de lado citas, entrevistas y reuniones importantes, y pudo estar a su lado justo antes de que expirara.

Los comentarios y las suspicacias de la gente malintencionada que inexorablemente siempre surgen fueron cesando conforme el tiempo pasaba, pero el recuerdo de Tomoe y el peso de la culpa por su muerte seguían en el corazón de Kenshin acribillándolo cada vez que recordaba a su esposa. Tenía impreso en la memoria el cuarto al que entró corriendo en su desesperación por ganarle a la muerte un segundo más; rememoraba el exacto aroma del lugar, aquella mezcla del perfume de ciruelos blancos que le era característico y el olor a medicinas del hospital. No pasó mucho tiempo y pudo verla por fin. Allí estaba ella,  recostada en una cama de hospital de ricos y rodeada de personas a las que él suponía médicos. Dormía conectada a innumerables máquinas que solo hacían que su sufrimiento se prolongara en este mundo. Apenas pudo tener fuerza para abrir sus ojos y sonreír aquella única franca sonrisa que le dedicó por primera y última vez. Levantó una de sus manos y acarició su cicatriz en forma de rayo suavemente, con una ternura infinita que nunca antes mostró. Gastó su último esfuerzo rasgando con una de sus uñas otra línea que formó con aquella vieja cicatriz una X imborrable en su rostro como recordatorio permanente de la culpa que cargaba encima.

  
_"Está bien así, Kenshin. Sé feliz por mí, yo lo soy ahora"_- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y morir.

Ahora, diez años después, Kenshin Himura seguía viviendo el infierno interior que conoció desde que Tomoe murió con aquella sonrisa en el rostro aquel invierno infausto, pero esta vez lo hacía en otro lugar y en otras condiciones. Las pesadillas y recuerdos lo asaltaban siempre por las noches dejándolo solo en medio de una densa oscuridad llamada culpabilidad, una de la que le era imposible escapar a pesar de los intentos. Pocos días después del deceso, para aplacar un tanto su dolor, decidió alejarse de todo aquello que le reprochaba su muerte. Dejo atrás la vida frívola que el dinero le había otorgado y por la cual había sacrificado muchos años de su vida y los de su mujer. Abandonó aquellas falsas amistades que lo rodeaban adulándolo por conveniencia, y abandonó sus costumbres de millonario empecinado en vivir rodeado de dinero, dinero y más dinero para empezar de cero una vida nueva, una que esperaba al menos lo ayudara a soportar el peso de la muerte de su esposa en su conciencia. Se fue sin mirar atrás al lugar donde nació y el que no visitaba desde que salió de la casa de su padre adoptivo tras un choque ideológico. Había comprendido que el bienestar económico no valía nada a comparación de todo lo que se perdió, y que por más esfuerzo que hiciera por minimizar su pena no lo lograría jamás. Entendió que los sentimientos no pueden ser simplificados por ciencia alguna, así como el alma humana no puede ser entendida por ninguna teoría generalizadora; y pudo experimentar la imposibilidad de comprar la paz que tanto necesitaba, ni siquiera con todo el dinero del mundo sería posible. Se sintió vacío y la mentira en la que vivió durante tanto tiempo apareció tal cual era frente a él: el simple resultado de su egoísmo y de su ambición desmedida. Cambió de convicciones y decidió cambiar de vida también. Aunque sabía que sería imposible cumplir el deseo de Tomoe, al menos haría lo posible por dejar la vida que llevó hasta entonces. Esto condujo a un cambio radical en su persona y en su corazón. Por todo esto y más decidió volver a Japón.

Continuará...

* * *

  
**Notas finales:**

Arigato Gozaimasu por leer mi fic Minna-san. Gomenasai si es que Kenshin y Tomoe están muy fuera de carácter, recuerden que es un fic AU así que por favor sigan la secuencia de la historia. Con respecto a los otros personajes, ellos ya aparecerán a partir del siguiente capítulo.

Y la pregunta oficial: ¿Qué te pareció? ¡Aprieta el botoncito de ahí abajo y házmelo saber!

Arigato nuevamente,

  
**Shiomei**


	2. Capítulo Primero

**¡Hola Minna-san! **En primer lugar debo dar un agradecimiento general por el apoyo. Me alegra que esta historia también guste. ^-^ Y pues aquí está el primer capítulo; en este episodio entran algunos personajes más y espero que la caracterización que hago de ellos les guste. No se preocupen que después aparecerán los demás. ¡¡¡Ya he puesto otro capítulo de Prueba de Fuego y espero les guste al igual que este!!!

  
Ahora...

  
**¡¡¡¡ VAMOS AL FIC!!!!**

**_DEDICATORIA:_**

  
Este fic está dedicado a Patricia-chan y Buffy-chan, que son las personitas que siempre me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir con Prueba de Fuego. Chicas, espero que este fic también les guste. ¡¡¡Está hecho con todo cariño!!!

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

  
Yo confieso ante ustedes hermanos que he pecado de obra, palabra... eh… disculpen, creo que me desubiqué. Lo que tengo que confesar realmente es que Rurouni Kenshin y los derechos de este magnífico anime no me pertenecen. Después de todo soy pobre, así que no me demanden que me falta mucho para acabar la universidad, ser abogada y así poder defenderme sin que me cueste. T_T

  
_"No consideres segura una historia hasta que el combate no haya llegado a su fin"_

__**Solón.**

* * *

  
**_EL FRAUDE_**

Capítulo Primero

_  
25 de Noviembre del 2002 _

_  
-Ciudad de Tokio -_

_  
-Japón-_

  
**7: 30 a.m.**

El sonido infernal del despertador la obligó a despertarse con sobresalto.

"¡Agh! ¡Chikuso! ¡Kami-sama, mi cabeza! ¿Es que no puedo despertar un día sin ese maldito sonido? ¿Qué hora será? Las 7: 30, umm- bostezando- creo que aún es temprano, las 7. 30, bueno… ¡Kami! ¡¿LAS 7: 30?! ¡No puede ser verdad!"

Y entonces el ritual de cada mañana empezó. Se levantó de la cama, fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja que cada mañana estaba tan terriblemente agrio como el anterior. Entró al baño y se lavó los dientes mientras cogía una toalla de la cesta que contenía numerosas de estas, todas de color azul marino distribuidas de arriba hacia abajo jerárquicamente según el tamaño. 

Se desnudó y se metió a la ducha al vuelo. Sintió correr el agua helada sobre su cuerpo y no pudo evitar temblar un tanto ante el cambio de temperatura inminente. Era invierno y como todos los inviernos en Japón éste era demasiado frío como para soportarlo y aun así no concebía la idea de bañarse con agua caliente y, en sus propias palabras, sancocharse viva en el intento. Enrolló una toalla mediana alrededor de su cabello e hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo seca, se colocó la bata y salió del cuarto de baño caminando descalza sobre la alfombra que cubría todo el piso de su habitación.

Abrió su closet y sacó la ropa que hubo alistado la noche anterior. _**Qué bueno que alisté esto sino estaría más tarde de lo que estoy ahora, ¡En fin! ¡A vestirse!**_

Se puso la falda, la blusa y los zapatos a una velocidad ejemplar; cogió el saco de su conjunto y se lo colgó al hombro; tiró la toalla que permanecía en su cabeza como un gran turbante turco a la cesta de ropa sucia junto con las demás que usó en el baño de hoy. Dejó la amplia habitación sin peinarse y con el cabello húmedo y tan enredado como cada mañana. Escribió luego una nota a la empleada que limpiaba su departamento todos los días pidiéndole que no olvidara llevarse la ropa sucia y darle de comer al gato. 

  
Se dirigió hacia la sala y se arrodilló junto al teléfono que daba al mini bar. Ahí, hacia abajo, dentro de una cesta azul primorosamente manufacturada con lazos celestes y blancos, estaba su mascota de raza persa durmiendo plácidamente. Una sonrisa espontánea se dibujó en su rostro y mientras acariciaba el suave y blanco pelaje de su gata le dijo,

"Adiós Kirei, pórtate bien onegai.- El gato abrió lentamente los ojos y maulló a su dueña como respondiéndole- Muy bien, entonces qué tengas un buen día. Descansa tranquila que ya viene Yue y te atiende".

  
Le hizo una última caricia al felino y entró al baño de visitas para lavarse las manos rápidamente antes de irse. Apenas terminó, entró a su habitación nuevamente y cogió el portafolio que estaba apunto de olvidarse. 

Aseguró su departamento dándole tres vueltas a la llave y se dispuso a empezar un nuevo día laboral. Bajó por el ascensor hasta el sótano y entró a la cochera del edificio que todavía permanecía oscura. Vio a su auto reluciente como cada mañana y se acercó él con la llave en las manos; abrió la puerta y la alarma sonó automáticamente haciendo un ruido estrepitoso en todo el lugar.

  
"Che! ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarme esto en los peores momentos?! Ahora todos los vecinos querrán matarme apenas vuelva..." - bramó disgustada al mismo tiempo que desactivaba la alarma.

  
Entró a su auto y cogió el control remoto que yacía sobre el asiento del copiloto. Bajó su ventana unos centímetros apretando uno de los botones del tablero de mando situado en la puerta y luego prendió la calefacción a intensidad moderada; hizo rugir el motor, rozó el acelerador apenas un poco y comenzó a dar la vuelta en dirección a la salida. Una vez frente al portón de madera, control en mano, extendió este brazo afuera de su ventana y apuntó a un aparato en la parte lateral derecha de la reja que daba la impresión de ser una filmadora. 

Apretó el botón rojo del control y la puerta del garaje se abrió dándole libre acceso a una de las vías más congestionadas del mundo. Oyó al vigilante saludar y contestó el saludo con la sonrisa de siempre. Salió del recinto despidiéndose con un gesto del brazo pero con toda la agenda del día de hoy comenzando a buscar el orden establecido en su mente.

Camino a su trabajo se dio con una de las razones por las que prefería el metro: el tráfico. El día de hoy estaba tan horriblemente cargado como todas las mañanas desde que se compró su auto. El amplísimo sector laboral de Tokio tomaba los metros, buses o taxis de acuerdo a la urgencia de llegar a su centro de trabajo y/o a la lejanía del mismo. Masas y masas de gente se veían desplazarse por las congestionadas calles de Tokio. Cada vez que veía a cualquier multitud cruzar un semáforo en rojo o quizá alguna calle, el imponderable de siempre cruzaba por su mente dejándola tan atónita como el primer día que se preguntó lo mismo en un soliloquio análogo al presente. **_¿Cómo es que puede caber tanta gente en este país que no es más que una isla?_****__**

  
Despejando estos pensamientos apretó el acelerador cuando la luz cambió de rojo a verde. Siguió manejando y abrió la guantera con el brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho sostenía el timón y dividía su visión entre la pista, el carro de en frente y sus asuntos con la maldita cajuela que no abría. Tras usar el mismo truco de todos los días - que consistía en darle dos buenos golpes antes de intentar abrirla -, se deslizó de inmediato un cepillo y un set de cosméticos; los cogió y se dispuso a desenredarse el cabello sin dejar de manejar un solo segundo.

En el siguiente semáforo, se puso algo de lápiz labial color marrón y se delineó los ojos con el lápiz color negro, acentuando sus bellos ojos grandes. Prosiguió manejando a ritmo medio y sacó de debajo del tapete que cubría el espacio entre la ventana frontal y el tablero del carro, una cadena y dos aretes de oro con zafiros en formas circulares. Se las colocó y se miró en el retrovisor interior esperando el cambio de luz de otro semáforo. No lucía tan mal para haber improvisado. No había duda de que la práctica hace al maestro, ya que en su caso el apuro de todos los días le había enseñado a arreglarse en el auto sin sentir la menor incomodidad al hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo: manejar y ocuparse de su arreglo personal.

Inevitablemente pasó por el centro de la ciudad. Carteles inmensos en los que se admiraban las inmensas propagandas de las también inmensas empresas japonesas estaban por doquier. Más adelante, en los laterales de la carretera se veían los tentadores y crueles avisos turísticos. Aquellos que cada vez que pasaba por su lado la hacían desear estar en el paraíso natural que muestran tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de nuestro alcance. Esta vez aparecía el Fuji Yama, el pico más alto de Japón y a la vez el volcán inactivo más representativo de este poblado país. Único en forma y tamaño, constituía un paisaje hermoso digno de admirar personalmente. Por enésima vez en su vida deseó caminar por los alrededores mostrados y relajarse sin pensar en el mañana.

Y es que el estrés de la ciudad era realmente opresivo. La competitividad en Japón, como en todo el mundo, es la pieza fundamental del mercado; solo que en esta determinada nación se la vive al doscientos por ciento, de ahí su desarrollo y poderío económico. Lamentablemente esto también significaba que era casi imposible tomarse un respiro.

Llegó por fin a su trabajo. Estacionó de nuevo su auto y saludó sin prestar mayor importancia al otro vigilante al cual detestaba por las mirabas que todos los días le lanzaba. Era realmente incómodo pasar al lado de una persona de esa calaña sin evitar el deseo de estrellar un puño en su cara y hacerle desear no haber nacido jamás. **_Maldito pervertido._**__****

Sacó su maleta del asiento posterior y bajó del auto. **_Solo espero no olvidarme de nada._** Entró al edificio y se paró en el hall esperando a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran para dejarla ingresar. Llegó al quinto piso y el logo del bufete de abogados en donde trabajaba se imponía como siempre, en la misma pared y en el mismo lugar. No pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia de todos los días al reconocer en aquellas letras negras parte de su vida:

**"KAMIYA & ASOCIADOS"**

Se acercó a la puerta, suspiró antes de pasarla e hizo la petición de siempre: **_Otou- san onegai ayúdame en este día._ Miró su reloj y se alegró. **_Las ocho en punto. Muy bien, es hora de trabajar. _**Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y entró al lugar lo más animada posible. Apenas la vieron entrar, los saludos no se hicieron esperar:**

  
- Ohayo, Kamiya-san

  
- Ohayo Tae, y ya sabes que no me tienes que tratar con tanto respeto, somos amigas ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo sonriendo profusamente.

- Hai, Kamiya- san - respondió la amable secretaria con el buen humor que le era característico. Ella solo suspiró. 

- Bueno, ¿Alguna reunión programada para hoy?

- Iie, Kamiya-san. No he sido informada de ninguna.

- OK -suspirando- **_¿Por qué no me sorprende? _- se preguntó más a sí misma que a Tae mientras emprendía el camino a su oficina.**

  
Antes de llegar se cruzó con un sonriente muchacho vestido en un pantalón color azul claro y una camisa blanca que iba acompañada de una corbata azul marino. Él salía del archivero cargando unos folios que tenían la apariencia de ser demandas, a juzgar por el color de los fólderes.

  
- Ohayo, Kamiya- san ¿Cómo ha amanecido hoy?

- Ohayo, Soujiro. Supongo que bien, gracias. ¿Qué tenemos para esta mañana? ¿Algo nuevo?

- Me temo que no, Kamiya-san. Lo de siempre, juicios por robo, asesinatos...

- Ah ya veo- interrumpió con el ánimo muy bajo - _**Repito. **_**_¿Por qué no me sorprende?_** Está bien Soujiro, entonces ¿por dónde empezamos?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Creo que el asunto más urgente es el juicio de Ari-

- Suminasen, Soujiro, antes de empezar, de casualidad ¿ya llegó Shishio?

- Hai, Kamiya-san. Llegó diez minutos antes que usted. Ahora está con Komagata-san en su oficina.

- Ah, ya veo. - dijo Kaoru haciendo un gesto de desagrado en el rostro.- Entonces será en otro momento. Te espero en mi oficina con los expedientes.

- Ahora mismo, Kamiya-san- respondió el joven practicante.

  
********

El bufete de abogados Kamiya fue en un tiempo uno de los más importantes y renombrados en todo Japón. Era reconocido por contar con una gama de profesionales de alto nivel entre los que se encontraba el líder del grupo Koishiro Kamiya, uno de los penalistas más destacados de este país, además de ser un flamante integrante del cuerpo diplomático de Japón.

Desde niña Kaoru vio en su padre el prototipo de persona que quería ser, y al crecer involucrada en asuntos jurídicos, con el tiempo empezó a agradarle la labor de los abogados. Cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para decidir su futuro, decidió estudiar Derecho y seguir los pasos de su padre, viviendo los principios que él le había inculcado desde que era muy pequeña. La madre de Kaoru falleció cuando ella era aún muy pequeña y debido a esto, Kaoru siempre vivió muy apegada a su padre, quien respetó el recuerdo de su madre y la amó aun después de muerta. Tanto así que no se volvió a casar, ocupándose de su hija por sí mismo a pesar de las obligaciones que tenía.

Practicó desde antes de recibirse de abogada en el bufete en que ahora trabajaba y ganó experiencia en el área penal y civil, aunque su verdadera especialidad era el derecho empresarial. Aunque su posición actual no era la de jefe del grupo, su nivel era más que sobresaliente en medio de sus colegas. Dentro del plantel de abogados que trabajaban ahí, ella era considerada un profesional cualquiera, sin prerrogativa alguna por ser hija del antiguo jefe; es más, nunca le eran otorgados juicios de importancia, lo cual era injusto porque a pesar de la corta edad que tenía -veintidós años- era plenamente capaz de asumir la defensa de cualquier persona y salir victoriosa en el juicio. 

El bufete era liderado actualmente por un ex socio de su padre llamado Makoto Shishio, un tipo en realidad desagradable y que creía que nadie tenía su misma capacidad en los tribunales; tenía fama de ganar juicios apelando a la extorsión y a los acuerdos por lo bajo sin reparos de ningún tipo. Además se decía que era el amante de una de las abogadas del bufete, Yumi Komagata, y que por esto ella tenía considerables preferencias y le eran otorgados poderes que en realidad no merecía. A pesar de ser accionista, al heredarlo de su padre, Kaoru no podía hacer nada más que soportar las injusticias sin decir nada, contrario a su carácter ya que tenía un misión que cumplir. Su palabra estaba de por medio.

Aceptaba que su trabajo se redujera a litigar o hacer los papeleos de las demandas debido a que tenía una promesa que cumplir más importante que cualquier situación que viviera. Antes de morir, Kaoru le juró a su padre que libraría su nombre del oprobio del cual fue objeto injustamente tiempo atrás.

  
Fueron aproximadamente cinco años antes cuando su padre llevó un juicio sobre el asesinato de un congresista reconocido. Fiel a su costumbre de indagar la verdad de los hechos, Koishiro descubrió que su defendido no era inocente aunque este le había asegurado serlo. Para muchos abogados este_ ligerísimo detalle no tendría importancia ya que son contratados para defender una posición y no para decir la verdad. Kamiya tenía ética y no concebía dejar en libertad a un criminal por más que la suma ofrecida en retribución por un fallo favorable fuera más que tentadora. Y contrario a cualquier creencia, en este caso el tener valores literalmente le costó la vida._

Una vez que se enteró que estaba a punto de liberar a un asesino, se retractó y mostró las pruebas de que su defendido era en verdad culpable. El caso era de conocimiento e interés público y no tardaron en aparecer las noticias y los reportajes sobre el tema.

Ciertamente era muy extraño que el propio abogado del acusado presentase pruebas para que el caso se perdiera, aunque para Koishiro Kamiya este era un simple acto de moral. Como el hombre de principios que era, creía que liberar a un culpable era volverse cómplice de las fechorías del defendido. No haciendo más que ser fiel a lo que sus principios le dictaban, comenzó el proceso de contra-defensa de su cliente. 

Trágicamente los sucesos dieron un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados. En vez de que Kamiya fuera congratulado por su estoica acción, surgió una nueva versión, obviamente creada por la parte afectada en detrimento de Koishiro, en la que era inculpado por vinculaciones oscuras y secretas con el bando acusador en contra de su cliente. 

Se creó la imagen de que Koishiro fraguó documentos inculpatorios contra su defendido y que fue sobornado por los intereses de la familia del congresista asesinado, quienes deseaban inculpar al presunto asesino por tener líos familiares con él. El embrollo del asunto no estaba tan lejos de esto y paradójicamente le daba credibilidad a esta mentira.

  
El congresista fallecido era familiar del inculpado y llevaba un juicio con este debido a una herencia multimillonaria que estaba en juego. Las malas relaciones de ambos no eran un secreto ya que sus intereses estaban al mismo nivel: ambos querían tener la herencia completa y no compartirla. Típica actitud de ricos inconformes y ambiciosos; así que al momento de hacer las averiguaciones el principal sospechoso terminó siendo el culpable y fue arrestado como tal tras un largo proceso de captura de los asesinos y de extracción de la verdad a los mismos.

Koishiro pasó a ser su abogado y con gran destreza y astucia logró ganar las primeras instancias y apeló hasta llevar el juicio a los Tribunales Superiores. Hasta ese momento él creía que su defendido era inocente, aunque siempre le quedó dudas sobre la versión que el inculpado le dio. Empezó unas averiguaciones particulares y comprobó que el asesinato realmente había sido cometido por su defendido. 

Koishiro enfrentó a su empleador airado por la mentira en que lo habían envuelto y le exigió que se declarara él mismo culpable sin dilaciones o, en su defecto, él lo haría. Es obvio que el inculpado no aceptó y ofreció más dinero a Kamiya quien no aceptó semejante atrevimiento. Tras no tener otra alternativa a la cual acudir, el asesino amenazó de muerte a Koishiro si es que no seguía defendiéndolo en el juicio. 

Aquel maleante y su grupo mafioso no creyeron capaz a Koishiro de poner en juego su vida y fallaron estrepitosamente en su hipótesis. Koishiro hizo pública la culpabilidad de su defendido sin importarle las repercusiones que podrían traerle sus actos. Ante el inminente desenmascaro público, este círculo mafioso recurrió al recurso de los sujetos bajos y amorales: creó un ardid para hundir la credibilidad de Koishiro. Fue así que se creó la mentira del soborno.

El asesino consiguió un abogado altamente eficiente, tan bueno como Koishiro pero sin catadura moral, que no tuvo en todo el proceso miramiento alguno al valerse de mentiras hasta demostrar la inocencia de su defendido. Kamiya estaba tan desacreditado ante el mundo que por más que buscó defenderse y recurrir a amigos que pudieran apoyarlo todas las puertas se le cerraron en la cara. Presuntos amigos que antes se desvivían por un favor de parte de él se olvidaron de la lealtad que debe unir una amistad y le dieron la espalda, haciéndose parte del grupo de los que lo señalaban con el dedo acusándolo injustamente.

Koishiro quedó anulado y fue enviado a la cárcel demandado por el asesino. La venganza de este estuvo muy bien planeada, tanto así que Koishiro murió tres años más tarde, en la cárcel, justo antes de que saliera libre por falta de pruebas contundentes. Lo irónico del asunto fue que el asesino gozaba de la herencia (ya que se quedó con el dinero al haber muerto el otro heredero) y además de libertad, ya que ganó el juicio sin lugar a apelación.

Kaoru estaba consciente de toda la historia y trataba de limpiar el nombre de su padre relatando la verdadera historia, pero muy pocas personas le daban valor de verdad a sus palabras. Creían que ella trataba de desenlodar su apellido creando una historia en el que su padre aparecía como inocente absoluto. La gente se negaba a creer que todo el gobierno estuviera siendo pagado para dar un fallo a favor del asesino. Y a pesar de que nadie concebía siquiera la posibilidad de esto, así fue. Por más increíble que el relato parezca, todo era cierto. En una historia llena de mentiras bien narradas, la verdad es considerada increíble. Es trágico, pero con el pasar del tiempo las mentiras nos suenan cada vez más reales y posibles que la verdad. Para Kaoru Kamiya fue un choque tremendo el darse cuenta de la injusticia en que su padre terminó sus días, solo por no ser una marioneta más de un grupo de mafiosos que hicieron prevalecer sus oscuros intereses ante la reputación de un hombre intachable. 

Kaoru trabajaba profesionalmente a diario para ganarse el sitio que aspiraba en el bufete que una vez fue de su padre. Quería llegar a ser como él y seguir el ideal de verdad que defendió hasta el final. Aun cuando Koishiro estaba en la cárcel y los pocos amigos que le quedaban le recomendaron que declare que todo fue una equivocación y que montara una historia con el fin de salir en libertad, él nunca aceptó y siguió por el camino de autenticidad que siempre inculcó a su hija hasta que encontró la muerte. 

  
Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su padre fuera recordado como un corrupto en vez de serlo como el extraordinario abogado y hombre que fue en vida. El recuerdo de sus últimas palabras permanecería inalterable en su mente y en su corazón, convirtiéndose en el norte de su existencia:

_"Kaoru-chan, vive una vida honesta y cabal hasta el último de tus días. Que llegada la hora de partir no tengas nada de que avergonzarte y arrepentirte al mirar el camino que recorriste. Recuerda que el único orgullo que prevalece por siempre es el de vivir a plenitud en la verdad. No lo olvides nunca hime-chan…"_

****

  
Kaoru estaba sentada en su oficina tipeando un escrito en su lap top cuando su teléfono sonó de repente, 

  
- ¿Sí Tae?

- Kamiya-san, la llama por teléfono, Makimachi-san por la línea tres. ¿Toma la llamada?

- Por supuesto, Tae, pásala. - Sonó la clásica melodía de espera por unos segundos cuando oyó la voz chillona y efusiva de su amiga:

- ¡Ohayo Kaoru-chan!

- ¡Ohayo, Misao-chan! ¿Acaso sucede algo?

- No, claro que no, ¿qué te hace suponer eso, Kaoru-chan?

- Pues me estás llamando a las 8: 30 de la mañana. A estas horas debes estar en tu programa ¿no? No me digas que te despidieron, itachi- dijo Kaoru comenzando a sonreír.

- Pues no, tanuki, aún me soportan por aquí. Y sí, sí estoy en medio de mi programa, solo que es el bloque de deportes y pues yo no aparezco en los siguientes cinco minutos y...

- ...y como no te puedes quedar callada un segundo me llamaste - interrumpió Kaoru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Mou, Kaoru-chan! ¡Si sigues así no te vuelvo a llamar!

- Maa, maa Misao-chan. Suminasen, solo estaba jugando un poco, es que eres tan predecible en tu comportamiento que no podía evitar el placer de oírte renegar. Dejando de lado eso, ¿para qué llamabas entonces?

- Mira nada más, la madura Kaoru Kamiya, alumna ejemplar de la Universidad de Tokio jugando como si fuera una niña del parvulario- una carcajada siguió a su irónico comentario.

- Bueno, bueno, comadreja ¿para qué es que me llamabas?- volvió a preguntar acompañando a su amiga en la carcajada.

- Es que quiero que veas mi bloque hoy.

- Pero tengo mucho trabajo Misao-chan. Tengo miles de expedientes por resolver.

- ¿Sigues con aquel caso del psicópata que mató a su hijo y su esposa?- preguntó con cierto interés Misao. 

- Sí Misao-chan el mismo caso. Me parece horroroso lo que hizo este tipo, me da asco de solo ordenar los datos de aquel homicidio.

- ¿Te animaste a defenderlo?

- No, Misao-chan. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Sabes perfectamente que no defiendo gente culpable. Solo me dieron el caso para que lo revise y haga el papeleo inicial, como siempre.

- Sigues teniendo problemas en tu trabajo ¿verdad?

- Sí, algo por el estilo. Sabes que lo que ellos quieren es sacarme de aquí, quieren que me canse y que me largue dejándoles el espacio libre para que hagan lo que deseen, pero no lo haré así. Que me den estúpidos y triviales casos delincuenciales, no me importa. - respondió Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

- No sé si debo calificarte de extraordinaria o masoquista Kaoru-chan. Yo me habría cansado hace buen tiempo. Alguien con tu talento podría estar en un bufete de más trascendencia y sin problemas de credibilidad.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir Misao? Sabes muy bien que mi padre no tuvo nada que ver…

  
- No, Kaoru, por favor no me malinterpretes - interrumpió Misao antes de tener una pelea con su mejor amiga- me refiero a que deberías exigir que te traten mejor. Después de todo tu padre fue el socio mayoritario. Te mereces al menos un rango con la categoría como para decidir qué casos llevar y cuáles no. Ese no es un privilegio, es un derecho, no puedes ser obligada a hacer trabajos de dos por medio tan solo por la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre.

  
- Misao, yo no puedo exigir nada aquí. Entiende que lo que ellos desean es que yo reaccione, y es entonces cuando sacarán las garras y destruirán todo por lo que he estado luchando.

  
- Kaoru-chan, me preocupa mucho tu situación. Llevas un año y medio trabajando con ellos. No te pagan bien, haces el trabajo de un practicante, no te sientes a gusto, ese Shishio te relega a un lugar que no te mereces y sus indirectas son más que insultantes para la memoria de tu padre. Vamos Kaoru-chan ¿En verdad quieres esto para ti?

  
- No Misao-chan. Sabes que yo soñaba con algo diferente. Me esforcé tanto tiempo para lograr metas mucho más altas, aún así... - respondió sinceramente Kaoru - Bueno, dejemos el tema de lado por ahora ¿Por qué es que deseas que vea tu programa?- preguntó agregándole vivacidad a su voz.

- Eres muy buena para cambiar de tema Kaoru. Quiero conversar contigo personalmente ¿está bien?

- Está bien, Misao, está bien. Pero te aseguro que no me vas a convencer de dejar esto; me juré a mi misma limpiar el nombre de mi padre y lo voy a hacer, y si necesito trabajar como esclava lo haré. Yo misma me encargaré que este bufete tenga el nombre que tuvo antes y además...

- Eso lo comprendo Kaoru, pero no vas a lograr nada desaprovechando tu talento en labores menores como las que haces. No dejes que te hagan perder tantos años de estudios para nada.

- Si tengo que empezar desde abajo, lo voy a hacer. No me importa en realidad, ya dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y tú de verdad crees que algún día te darán un mejor puesto ahí? Discúlpame pero yo no lo creo.

- Las cosas tendrán que cambiar algún día ¿no crees?

- No eres la misma muchacha que conocí en la facultad Kaoru. Esa Kaoru no dejaría que la subestimen en sus habilidades y...

- Y esa Kaoru ahora tendría el puesto que merece ¿verdad? Misao, te agradezco, pero te pido que entiendas que esto no es por mí, es por mi padre y por él hago y haré cualquier esfuerzo.

- Kaoru, Kamiya-san no habría dejado que estés triste pudiendo ser feliz.

- Las cosas cambiarán Misao, de eso estoy segura. Además no la paso tan mal.

- Sí claro...

- Oye Misao-chan, no me llamaste para esto. ¿Por qué deseas que vea tu programa? - Al otro lado del teléfono se oyó la voz que decía**_: # Misao un minuto para entrar al aire # #Ya está bien, qué apurados # _**- contestó molesta Misao. - Kaoru, solo mira el reportaje, ya tengo que irme, Salgo al aire en segundos. Estoy segura que te gustará. Bye! te llamo más tarde.

- Bueno, suerte.

Ambas colgaron y Kaoru le sonrió al teléfono como si fuera Misao quien estuviera ahí. No cabe duda que ella era la misma de siempre. Todavía podía recordar el día en que se conocieron. Habían terminado las clases de las seis de la tarde. Era Sociología y trataron un tema controvertido, la cultura y la pregunta de la existencia de un único significado de la misma. 

  
La discusión se había puesto muy buena y las posturas estaban divididas en el salón de clases. El profesor miraba a los alumnos sonriente, como sabiendo a la conclusión que llegarían. Después de dos horas de polémica todos se dieron cuenta de que ninguna posición era totalmente correcta. Por más que se figuraban nuevos argumentos los contra argumentos también salían. En fin, era una confusión total. Cuando el profesor concluyó que ninguna de las posturas era la correcta ya que ambas tenían sus lados positivos y negativos, y que lo mejor sería la creación de valores universales, Misao se levantó del asiento y le dijo al profesor mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con un gesto de molestia en el rostro: 

"¿Pues y qué ganan haciéndonos hablar como locos durante dos horas si esa es la respuesta?" 

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y el profesor estaba frío. Luego se escucharon risitas y esto terminó en una carcajada general. El profesor se retiró de la clase sin decir nada más. Al parecer estaba tan aturdido por la actitud de Misao que se quedó sin habla. Felizmente era un buen hombre y no tomó represalias contra ella.

Cuando salieron de clases Kaoru se la encontró en el baño. Estaba acomodándose la bincha que usaba en ese tiempo para recogerse el cabello cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaoru la miraba. Con una sonrisa en los labios la reconoció como su compañera y comenzó a hablarle. Se notaba que a Misao sí que le gustaba hablar. Con el correr del tiempo, Kaoru descubrió en ella a una buena amiga. Era una muchacha transparente y tal vez eso era lo que más tenían en común y por lo que siempre se sintieron tan a gusto juntas.

Aun cuando cada una tomó sus caminos de acuerdo a las respectivas carreras que deseaban seguir (Misao siguió la rama de Ciencias de la Comunicación y la especialidad de Periodismo) nunca dejaron de verse. Era como si una relación fraternal se hubiese formado para nunca romperse; Ni en las peores circunstancias Misao dejó el lado de Kaoru y viceversa.

Si es que había en el mundo alguien que hubiese escogido bien su carrera esa era Misao sin lugar a dudas. En la universidad no necesitaban preguntarle qué iba a seguir, eso saltaba a la vista. Y ahora Misao era una conocida periodista en Japón. Tenía una sección en un noticiero matinal en el que presentaba reportajes turísticos. A Misao siempre le gustó eso y estaba feliz con su trabajo. A pesar de tener veintiún años era una periodista muy buena y reconocida. Su desempeño ante cámaras era tan natural que caía automáticamente bien a quien la observaba. Tenía ofertas de muchas televisoras que le ofrecían un programa para ella sola y un staff de otros periodistas que estarían bajo su mando pero ella renunció a todo esto ya que, según decía, no aceptaría tanta responsabilidad por el momento. "Soy joven y quiero vivir como tal", respondía siempre a esta clase de interrogantes. Definitivamente Misao tenía éxito en su trabajo y Kaoru estaba feliz por ella. Ella se merecía todo lo que tenía y aun más, ya que su corazón era tan grande como la hermosa sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro. 

********

Kaoru colgó el auricular y abrió su portafolios. Cogió el watchman que Misao le había regalado por su cumpleaños hace un par de años y lo encendió. Esta era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía. Su trabajo no le permitía ir por ahí viendo televisión ni divertirse a menudo. Sintonizó el canal 32 de Tokio y en pantalla apareció el infantil y sonriente rostro de Misao. Subió el volumen ligeramente y se escuchó la conversación que sostenía con el otro conductor de televisión.

- ... y ahora damos pase a la hermosa Misao Makimachi con su sección Reportajes. Al parecer el reportaje de hoy es uno bastante interesante. - dijo Yamato Miyasawa sonriendo a Misao. 

Él era un conductor reconocido que estaba interesado en Misao desde hacía mucho tiempo y que no hacía el más ligero intento por ocultarlo, ni siquiera al aire. Era un hombre atractivo pero de aire y maneras altaneras que al tratar de parecer un caballero fallaba y caía en la ridiculez. 

  
- Arigato, Yamato-san- respondió ella sin ruborizarse en lo más mínimo y sin cortar la sonrisa de siempre - Y ohayo a todos ustedes amigos. El día de hoy tengo preparado un reportaje especial sobre uno de los escenarios arquitectónicos más bellos de Japón. Me refiero al castillo de Himeji, en la prefectura de Hyogo, que fue construido a mediados del siglo XIV, reconstruido en 1577 y restaurado en 1609 y 1964. Su traza, característica de las fortificaciones surgidas durante el turbulento periodo Azuchi-Momyama, aparentemente es un intento de combinar el poderío con la elegancia. El edificio es de madera enlucida. El alto muro de piedra sobre el que descansa el edificio era necesario para proteger a sus habitantes de los ataques con armas de fuego que habían sido introducidas desde Europa por esos tiempos.

Después de este breve preámbulo ¿Que les parece si vemos los interiores? Antes de irnos debo decir que este reportaje fue hecho pensando en mi mejor amiga Kaoru. 

Un guiño, una sonrisa más y el video en el que Misao dirigía una visita televisada estaba en el aire. Después de unos minutos el reportaje terminó dejando a Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos. Misao estaba al aire nuevamente y tenía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Excelente reportaje, Misao - elogió Yamato más sonriente que nunca.

- Arigato - respondió cortante - Ya lo saben amigos, no se olviden de darse un tiempo y visitar el castillo Himeji. Siempre es interesante aprovechar bien nuestro tiempo libre y nada mejor que admirando la cultura y belleza que nuestro país nos ofrece. Conmigo será hasta mañana, que pasen un lindo día, Ja ne, Minna-san!

********

  
Kaoru apagó el aparato y cogió su celular. Marcó el número de Misao y a la primera timbrada ella contestó. Esperaba su llamada. 

- ¿Y qué te pareció, tanuki?

- Misao-chan, no sé qué decir. 

  
- Creo que lo correcto es decir "arigato"

  
- ¡¡¡Arigato!!!

  
- ¡Estaba jugando, Kaoru-chan! No me tienes que agradecer nada en lo absoluto. 

  
- ¡Claro que sí! ¡No sabes cuánto me gustó!

  
- Sabía que te gustaría, tanuki. Como me contaste que era el lugar que más te gustaba visitar porque tu papá te llevaba a verlo siempre, creí que sería bueno hacer un reportaje por ahí. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

- Hai Misao-chan, arigato por acordarte. - Kaoru dijo con la voz algo quebrada mientras peleaba por calmar las lágrimas que seguían corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

- No fue nada, tanuki. Oye, Kaoru, lo hice para que te alegraras, no para que te pusieras a llorar. ¡Vamos para de llorar; no seas niña!

  
- Está bien Misao-chan, ya no lloro. Gracias nuevamente, tú sa...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase que intentaba decir ya que fue cortada en seco cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió para luego cerrarse estrepitosamente. Kaoru levantó la mirada y vio a Shishio Makoto sentarse frente a ella con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. Sus piernas abiertas y estiradas mientras estaba recostado en el respaldar con las manos en la nuca. Sus ojos color sangre no dejaban de verla ni un solo momento.

- Tengo que cortar Misao, suminasen- dijo Kaoru en voz muy grave.

- Pero…

- Te llamo luego. Adiós.

  
Colgó. Levantó nuevamente la mirada. Se extrañó de ver a Shishio en persona frente a ella. No es que fuera un honor ni nada semejante, sino simplemente era muy raro que este tipo que solía ignorarla y que nunca se dio la molestia de pasar por su oficina o tan siquiera interesarse por mirarla a los ojos cuando le contestaba los saludos, se hiciese presente en su oficina.

  
Kaoru lo quedó mirando a los ojos por unos segundos para luego decir con el tono más neutral que pudo manejar mientras luchaba con la cólera que corría junto con su sangre por sus venas.

- Shishio-san, creí que al menos tenía privacidad en mi oficina pero veo que es todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué recibimiento es este, Kaoru-chan? Pero si vengo a tu oficina sin ningún afán beligerante.- respondió sonriendo malévolamente, como siempre que tenía algo entre manos.

- Bueno, como desee, pero no era la forma de entrar a una oficina que no le pertenece. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Me tratas como si fuera un extraño, no sabes cuánto me lastima eso. Tú sabes que es todo lo contrario, Kaoru- dijo sonriendo más aun, como si fuese posible.

- ¿Específicamente a qué vino, Shishio-san? Tengo trabajo que hacer y...

- Como conversar por teléfono y - mirando el watchman en el escritorio de Kaoru - ver televisión. Qué excelentes aparatos estos ¿verdad? - agregó levantando la pequeña máquina y sonriéndole de forma sarcástica otra vez.

- Shishio-san, creo que cumplo con mi trabajo de forma eficiente, así que no es necesario que venga a hacer rondas por mi oficina.

- Por supuesto que sí, Kaoru, yo no digo nada al respecto ¿por qué tan agresiva de repente? Tu padre no era así de...

- Mi padre y yo somos dos personas distintas. Y no es agresividad, es solo que pido respeto a mi privacidad. No puede entrar aquí como si fuera su propia oficina...

- Muy bien Kaoru, muy bien, Discúlpame - hizo una reverencia exagerada- No fue mi intención molestarte. Yendo al grano, he venido aquí para ofrecerte un caso. - dijo él parándose y viendo una foto del padre de Kaoru en su escritorio.

- ¡¿Un caso?! - preguntó ella con cierta sorpresa y alegría que hubiese preferido esconder.

- Sí, pero solo si es que crees que puedes tomarlo por supuesto. - respondió Makoto Shishio con malignidad en sus pupilas. Ella tuvo la reacción que él esperaba, lo demás sería fácil.

- Claro, prosiga...

- Muy bien. Es el siguiente...

Continuará...

* * *

  
**_Notas finales:_**

  
¡¡¡Lo terminé!!! No saben cómo he sufrido para hacerlo. Me ha llevado toda la tarde. Aunque sé que no es muy largo pero créanme que todo eso del juicio me tiene algo cruzada. No sé si la parte de la historia del papá de Kaoru está clara. Espero que me haya quedado entendible. En relación al castillo de Himeji, toda la información es cierta y la incluí aquí porque me pareció una preciosidad al verlo. Si es que desean conocerlo, mándenme un e-mail y les paso la foto. Estaré gustosa de hacerlo. ^_^ 

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo. El próximo tratará de Kenshin y su entorno en Japón. ¿Qué les pareció las profesiones de Kaoru y Misao? ¿Qué les parece sus personajes? ¿Cuándo se conocerán Kenshin y Kaoru? ¿Cuándo y en qué funciones aparecerán los demás? ¡Vamos! ¡Denme una mano dejándome sus sugerencias y comentarios!

¡¡¡ Domo Arigato, Minna-san!!!

**Shiomei**

* * *

**_Agradecimientos Particulares:_**

**Mer-san:** ¡¡¡ Gracias por el apoyo!!! Solo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

**  
Patricia-chan: **¡¡¡Hola!!! Tú siempre tan linda conmigo. Que bueno que te gustó el prólogo y los personajes de Kenshin y Tomoe. En este capítulo está basado más en Kaoru y su problemática. No olvides decirme si te gustó.^-^

**  
Kaoru-san:** Arigato. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? No olvides dejar tu review onegai.

  
**Andrea-san:** Arigato por el apoyo de siempre. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo también.

  
**Hechicera-flor-san:** Me halaga que te guste mi historia. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**  
Pamky-san: **Demasiados halagos. ^///^ No sé si los merezca en verdad pero me alegra tener lectores como tú que me dan ánimos para seguir adelante.

**  
Kaily-san:** Domo Arigato. Gracias por el apoyo. Ojalá te guste este capítulo de igual manera.

  
**MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. SI TIENEN TIEMPO HÁGANME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS, ¡¡¡LO APRECERIARÍA MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡ DOMO ARIGATO DE GOZARU YO!!!**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO**


	3. Capítulo Segundo

**¡Hola Minna-san!** Hace tiempo que no actualizo, lo sé, pero es que estoy muy atareada con asuntos de la universidad. Tengo que elegir cursos y todo se complica y pues no hay tiempo para mi pasión que es escribir. Bueno amigos me alegra que aún les guste la historia, espero que este chappie también les agrade.

**¡VAMOS AL FIC!**

****

**_DEDICATORIA:_**

  
Este fic está dedicado a Patricia-chan y Buffy-chan , que son las personitas que siempre me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir con Prueba de Fuego. Chicas, espero que este fic también les guste. ¡¡¡Está hecho con todo cariño!!!

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

  
Yo confieso ante ustedes hermanos que he pecado de obra, palabra, eh, disculpen, creo que me desubiqué. Lo que tengo que confesar realmente es que Rurouni Kenshin y los derechos de este magnífico anime no me pertenecen. Después de todo soy pobre, así que no me demanden que me falta mucho para acabar la universidad, ser abogada y así poder defenderme sin que me cueste...

  
_"Cuanto más conozco a los hombres más quiero a mi perro"___

* * *

**_EL FRAUDE_**

Capítulo segundo

  
_Ciudad de Tokyo -_

_  
Distrito de Nishio Shinjuku (*)_

_  
Japón_

  
**7:30 a.m.**

Elegantes puertas de vidrio se abrían para dar paso a una figura importantísima del mundo de los negocios japoneses: El misterioso Kenshin Himura, conocido entre el entorno de colegas como Battousai, en remembranza al hitokiri legendario de la era Meiji. Este apodo lo portaba desde la época que trabajó en Alemania. Aunque no era ignorado de que este dejó una brillante carrera en ese país, la gente nunca se tomó la molestia de averiguar el porqué de su decisión o si es que así fue, nunca encontraron respuesta alguna que no fuera una simple especulación. A pesar de los años, Kenshin Himura seguía siendo un misterio para todos. 

Lo que se conoce del pasado del economista es que estuvo trabajando en Alemania y que se casó. Luego murió su esposa y un breve lapso después él volvió a Japón a trabajar en la empresa que desde hace diez años se enorgullece de tenerlo entre sus miembros. 

La empresa pertenecía y era dirigida por su padre, Hiko Seijuro, y estaba compuesta por un staff de profesionales de primera categoría. La firma Mitsurugi y las empresas asociadas era una gran cadena de múltiples empresas cuyos rubros iban desde todo tipo de industrias hasta los medios de comunicación, pasando por la posesión de acciones en empresas de transporte aéreo, marítimo y terrestre. Su participación en el campo de los electrodomésticos, la moda y la televisión (ya que eran accionistas mayoritarios de dos canales de televisión muy populares en Japón) era parte también de su monopolio económico. Contaba además con filiales internacionales que se dedicaban a internacionalizar el consumo de sus productos y de abrirse paso en el mercado mundial, entre otros. 

Las empresas Mitsurugi eran reconocidas nacional e internacionalmente por ser poseedoras de un casi total monopolio económico muy bien instaurado y manejado. Una conexión financiera, una fusión de capitales o un convenio cualquiera con esta firma estaban predestinados a ser un gran logro y, por ende, acarreaba dinero a raudales. Además, era tanta su importancia que simplemente con el hecho de comprobar que alguien era trabajador de una de las empresas de la línea Mitsurugi (aún si era un cargo de menor desempeño) se podía tener acceso a préstamos de los más prestigiosos bancos con las facilidades de pago más beneficiosas que había. 

En pocas palabras, trabajar para una de las filiales de Mitsurugi era tener la oportunidad de saborear el triunfo, cada quien desde el puesto que ocupaba. Y, así, como en el caso de las facilidades que las entidades bancarias ofrecían, en muchas otras circunstancias de la vida diaria ser parte de la firma Mitsurugi significaba tener una expresa prerrogativa sobre los demás. Era simplemente el sueño de cualquier empleado.

El vigilante que cuidaba la puerta de ingreso principal sonrió cordialmente al ver al amable pelirrojo acercándose. No había duda de que todos querían en la empresa a Himura-san, como él se encargó que todos lo llamaran. Era un hombre muy comprensivo y, sobre todo, nunca hacía distinciones de clase o condición económica con ninguna persona; todos eran tratados por él con el mismo respeto y consideración, y era por esto que era tan querido y respetado entre los empleados.

Kenshin pasó la puerta no sin antes saludar al portero y sonreír en retribución a su amabilidad. Caminó por unos segundos por el amplio hall principal, que era un pasadizo bastante largo de cerámicas color negro y gris claras, hasta llegar a su destino. 

Había al final de este corredor un escritorio amplio en el que la recepcionista estaba sentada trabajando en una computadora Mitsurugi negra. Si es que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta, el que entraba a este lugar terminaba queriendo volver a ser partícipe de la magnificencia del mismo. 

  
La recepcionista al verlo subió _ligeramente_ la falda de su uniforme y desabotonó el botón superior de su blusa dejando que se formara un escote muy provocador a vista y paciencia del que pasase, que en este momento era Himura-san. La mujer era atractiva mas su belleza residía más en su figura que en su rostro. Era alta, de largas y muy bien formadas piernas, busto prominente e incitante a la vista, y de rostro atractivo mas no bello. Se miró en un espejo que tenía preparado desde hace tiempo en uno de sus cajones para ocasiones como esta y se dio una sonrisa a sí misma al comprobar que lucía perfecta. Kenshin no se dio cuenta de los esfuerzos de la mujer y la saludó como todas las mañanas con un simple "Ohayo, Tashida-dono" y sin prestarle mayor atención. 

- Ohayo Himura-san - respondió ella esbozando una sonrisa seductora notoriamente ensayada. 

Kenshin prosiguió su camino dejando una frustrada mujer a su paso. Por el camino siguió saludando sin esperar que lo hagan con él primero. Tomó el ascensor que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del edificio que daban a la ciudad. Tenía ventanales polarizados que permitían tener una vista panorámica espectacular de los alrededores sin necesidad de ser observado por la gente que transitaba en el exterior. Se dirigió al vigésimo quinto y último piso del edificio. Llegó en cuestión de segundos y al abrirse la puerta del transportador un mundo de lujo y esplendor sin límite se abrió a su paso. Si antes había elegancia ahora esto era el ostentación. 

Dio un paso adelante y caminó lentamente hacia el salón de reuniones. No había absolutamente nadie en el corredor y el espacio se veía aún más amplio de lo que realmente era. Quizá había llegado muy temprano. Las ventanas ocupaban un espacio muy grande en el área frontal del lugar. La vista era despampanante. En lo que quedaba del lugar había oficinas que colindaban entre sí. Todas muy espaciosas y con el mismo tipo de puerta - de cedro y con simple pero no menos bello acabado- excepto una de ellas que era de un cristal especial que impedía ver lo que había tras ella. Kenshin abrió precisamente esta puerta y lo condujo a otro corredor, uno muy elegante también pero más pequeño. 

Tenía diferente acabado, como todos los lugares del edificio, y a la vez una distinta disposición de los salones interiores. Solo había dos puertas. Una que constaba de dos compartimientos y que presumiblemente era la que daba al auditorio de reuniones - ya que era el salón más grande del lugar - y otra como las comunes pero también de mayor magnitud. Ambas de madera sin ningún acabado. Un pequeño detalle se podía observar en la puerta menos grande: la manija de la puerta tenía un dragón muy grande y vistoso, con las garras hacia arriba y grandes ojos, hecho completamente de oro. 

Kenshin se dirigió directamente al salón más grande sin dejar de preguntarse por enésima vez la razón de ser de esa ridícula manija. No tocó la puerta porque estaba seguro que sería el primero en llegar a la reunión acordada. Cuando entró se quedó lelo al ver que todos sus compañeros estaban en el lugar sentados mirando hacia el lugar de proyecciones donde un hombre vestido impecablemente, en saco y corbata, señalaba con el láser del _data show_ unas estadísticas en la pizarra de proyecciones. Hasta que Kenshin hizo sonar la puerta, todos los concurrentes estaban en un silencio sepulcral atendiendo al ponente. 

El estrépito desconcentró a todos y voltearon a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía para darse con la sorpresa de ver a un pelirrojo vestido informalmente- pantalón dril de color crema muy claro, saco azul marino oscuro y desabotonado, y camisa y zapatos negros- comparado a todos los presentes. Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos el solo pudo observar sorprendido y decir:

- ¡Oro!

LAs miradas de sorpresa y hasta conmiseración eran ditrigidas hacia su dirección. Todos sabían lo que daría lugar en segundos. El hombre que presidía la mesa levantó la cabeza después de que una de las bellas secretarias que tenía a cada lado le dijera algo al oído. 

  
Este era un hombre fornido, de cabellera negra y vestido con un terno negro, camisa de seda color celeste claro y corbata color granate con ligeros trazos negros. Dicho hombre miró a Kenshin directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, que bien conocía Himura y que lo hacía por alguna razón temblar, se apresuró a decir,

- Baka deshi, ¿Estas son horas de llegar? No hay duda de que cada día en vez de mejorar te vuelves más baka y además, mira cómo tienes… qué mal gusto.

Hiko Seijuro, Gerente General de Mitsurugi, hizo el gesto de siempre que demostraba que estaba complacido: sonrió aún más y cogió su taza de café para luego llevársela a la boca con un ademán bastante elegante. Sorbió un tanto del contenido que sabía, como siempre, excelente. No podía vivir sin el café, era su vicio. 

- No me digas que te quedaste dormido porque estabas con alguna mujer, baka deshi. 

- Ororororo... - respondió un Kenshin al que ya no se podía reconocer dónde terminaba su rostro y dónde comenzaba su cabello.

Todos en la sala estaban a punto de desternillarse de risa. Hiko Seijuro no perdía una sola oportunidad para avergonzar a su hijo.

- Hey, baka deshi, ¿acaso ya no sabes hablar? Se supone que debías llegar temprano esta mañana para la presentación de tu trabajo ne? ¿Crees que todos aquí tenemos que esperarte? - preguntó Hiko Seijuru, el arrogante, presumido, altanero, molestoso, desdeñoso, caprichoso... presidente de Mitsurugi.

  
- Ano, Shishio, seesha, seesha... - no supo que más decir y soltó otro: ¡Oro!

  
- Vaya, ni siquiera hablas como una persona normal. Bueno baka deshi ya que de cualquier forma lamentablemente llegaste, siéntate y deja continuar a Aoshi a quien interrumpiste cuando entraste como si nada...

  
- Suminasen. No tenía idea que hoy-

  
- Las excusas no importan, ¿te vas a sentar o no?...

  
Himura le quedó observando. Su "Shishio seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Él salió de Japón a los dieciocho años para estudiar en el exterior. Su partida no fue nada amistosa ya que tras los reclamos de su "shishio" por su comportamiento liberal y por las ganas que tenía de salir al mundo y vivir la vida como mejor le parecía, decidió irse a otro país y construir su vida como él quería. Nada le faltaba. Era inteligente, tenía ánimo de salir adelante y aún más: tenía el deseo de lograr algo por él mismo y saber que sus logros eran absolutamente suyos. Quería sentir a la gente mirarlo pasar y murmurar elogios ininteligibles pero siempre presentes. Quería saber que la gente lo respetaba porque era un prodigio. Quería dejar de ser la sombra del para ese entonces ya muy conocido economista y abogado Hiko Seijuro. Quería ser Kenshin Himura y no el " hijo de " alguien o el "segundo" en mando. Y pues lo logró. En Alemania estuvo entre los mejores y vivió su estadía en ese lugar haciendo todo lo posible por disfrutar del lujo, confort e importancia construidos por él mismo mas cuando todo eso no le bastó se dio cuenta que ni siquiera viviendo con todo el lujo del mundo, teniendo una vida agitada por los negocios, y sabiendo que era tan importante como para hacer y disponer en lo que quería, podía ser feliz. Lo comprendió tarde cuando la felicidad se le había ido de las manos para siempre. 

Fue entonces cuando volvió donde Seijuro, quien al principio no quiso recibirlo. Le dijo que él había escogido su camino y que ya no tenía hijo. Hubo disculpas y hasta ruegos. Kenshin se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y ensalzó con esto el de su padre, quien siempre insistió en que lo llame shishio debido a su estatus de mentor de su hijo más que de padre en sí. Este terminó aceptándolo porque a su manera lo quería y lo había extrañado en demasía todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera pero, claro, prefería morir antes de admitirlo. Seijuro lo había hecho el profesional brillante que era. Sí, pues nunca le dio las cosas fáciles. A pesar de que tenía mucho dinero, Kenshin no recordaba un verano que no tuviese que trabajar para comprar algo que deseara. Tal vez por todo esto sintió que el lugar al que debía volver era con su padre. Le enseñó a valerse por sí mismo y lo hizo fuerte. Aunque no se dio cuenta de esto durante mucho tiempo, después lo hizo y volvió con él para pedir otra oportunidad. Comprendió que el futuro también era importante y aunque no quisiera planear uno, debido a muchos factores que hicieron que perdiera los deseos de hacer las cosas por su propio bienestar, se sintió en la necesidad de construir uno para su padre y aquellos que quería y con los que estaba en deuda.

  
- Hai shishio - respondió vencido y caminó lentamente a su sitio habitual frente a Hiko - Gomenasai Aoshi. Ohayo, minna-san.

  
Aoshi solo asintió y se volteó para recordar de lo que hablaba antes de ser interrumpido. Miró sus estadísticas y ordenó de nuevo sus ideas sobre el tema de la presentación. Kenshin se volvió a escuchar a Aoshi mientras desaparecía el carmesí de sus mejillas para mostrar un gesto de interés por las palabras del muchacho. Aún algunos lo miraban pensando en la relación que Hiko llevaba con él. ¿Cómo es que él dejaba que lo tratara así siendo alguien ya un adulto de casi treinta años? Esa es una interrogante que siempre quedaría dentro de ellos. 

  
Kenshin aún no podía entender qué es lo que había pasado. Él siempre se levantaba temprano y era el primero en llegar. **_Tendré que revisar mi despertador... en fin..._** Se dispuso a poner más interés en las palabras de su expositor y amigo. 

  
Aoshi Shinomori era un joven hombre de 26 años que trabajaba como abogado principal de la empresa y a la que asesoraba jurídicamente junto con un grupo de colaboradores de su misma profesión que formaban un bufete que él lideraba. Todos ellos estaban sentados escuchándolo, incluyendo a un viejo y sagaz abogado llamado Okina. Era un hombre muy reservado y meticuloso. Podía analizar a todas las personas tan solo con mirarlas sin necesidad de entablar conversación con ellas. Es así como catalogaba el tipo de gente que era. No era de muchas amistades y se dedicaba íntegramente al trabajo. 

  
Respiró profundamente como en sus ejercicios de yoga y procedió a continuar lo que iba a decir. No iba a ser fácil, no era portador de las mejores noticias.

  
- Como iba explicando, lo realmente apremiante en este momento para la compañía, es la situación en que nos ha puesto el Estado con relación a los impuestos que debemos pagar. Han cortado los fraccionamientos y facilidades de pago y piden que sea pagada la deuda cuanto antes. Nos han puesto una fecha límite y la prórroga es de diez días y un mes más después de la fecha límite con la condición de pagar una especie de "mora" del 15% del monto en deuda. 

  
Todos tenían un gesto de preocupación en la cara, especialmente Hiko y Kenshin. 

  
- Como es posible deducir, nos veremos obligados a pagar un monto superior si es que no cumplimos en la fecha establecida.

  
- Esto no puede ser verdad. ¿A qué diablos se debe esto?- preguntó Hiko alterado.

  
- No lo sé Seijuro-san, pero de aquí a un tiempo las relaciones con el Gobierno no son lo cordiales que eran antes. Es extraño porque parecía que sus anteriores intenciones era la de fomentar nuestras inversiones aquí en Japón en vez de mover nuestros capitales a otros países como Estados Unidos u otras partes del mundo. 

  
- ¿El monto asciende a...? - preguntó Hiko, casi aterrado de la respuesta que oiría.

  
- Asciende a $ 465. 9836. 003.

  
- No hay forma que podamos cubrir esa deuda. ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡¿Qué diablos pretenden esos imbéciles del gobierno?! ¿Espantar las inversiones privadas? ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? Nosotros hacemos que la economía de este país esté sobre ruedas y ellos ponen problemas a nuestro paso. No puedo creer que nos hagan esto a estas alturas. ¿Dices que recortaron el fraccionamiento?

  
- Así es. Como sabemos, hasta el momento sí nos daban esa facilidad pero de repente se dio una nueva legislación y se cortó esta medida. Piden que la deuda sea cubierta cuanto antes.

  
- ¡¿Cuánto antes?! ¿cómo es que informaron eso? ¿cuál es la reacción de la competencia? No creo que se hubiesen atrevido a mandar a sus imbéciles y buenos para nada enviados para venir a retarme con esas estupideces. No puedo creer que estén dándonos la espalda a nosotros. Tenemos la mayor parte del capital invertido aquí en Japón y ellos lo saben ¿qué crees que es lo más favorable, Shinomori?

  
- Pues la lógica nos dice que paguemos la deuda y evitemos las moras que serían un gasto innecesario aunque...

  
- Aunque hay grave problema- intervino Kenshin, causando que todos los presentes lo miraran sin decir palabra y esperando que continuara.

  
Kenshin miró a Hiko y este asintió, así que tomó la palabra. 

  
- El principal problema es que esa suma es demasiado grande para poder cubrirla y al no poder fraccionarla será muy difícil pagarla de golpe sino es imposible. Si bien, como dice Aoshi, pagar la deuda es más conveniente que no hacerlo, no quiere decir que no nos traiga consecuencias notoriamente graves. Me atrevería a decir incluso que a estas alturas del año no podremos cubrir la deuda. - Hiko miró a Kenshin una vez más con gesto de preocupación adivinando de qué se trataba todo esto- Y lo principal y más grave es que esa cantidad, si la cogemos del fondo de inversión, significaría desatender nuestras empresas y como sabemos, todas necesitan una cantidad fija e inamovible para mantenerlas trabajando con la precisión de siempre. 

  
En síntesis, se afectará cuantiosamente nuestras empresas y con esto, como consecuencia directa, las ventas de las acciones de las empresas se irán al precipicio y con esto una caída económica muy fuerte que puede abarcar pérdidas más grandes de las que nos podemos imaginar. No es preciso calcularlo para saber que los precios estables de nuestras acciones en la Bolsa de Valores quedarían por los suelos y eso sería desastroso.

- Puesm estamos en jaque - intervino Seijuro- aún no logro comprender qué diablos logra el Gobierno con esto, si es que nos vamos a pique la economía de este país se va de igual manera, es imposible que no ocurra un efecto continuo, simplemente tenemos un capital enormemente grande invertido aquí y cualquier desvarío en nuestra producción recaerá sobre la economía de Japón. Eso es innegable. Ahora, según veo otro problema es que el monto de utilidad no puede ser tocado hasta que se cierre el año. ¿no es cierto Kenshin?

  
- Hai. La utilidad está ahora en cada empresa y aún la producción no ha sido concluida ni vendida. Es casi imposible sacar el dinero de las empresas sin antes atentar contra la producción. Tendríamos que hacer un balance general y luego analizar cuál es la forma más conveniente de reunir el monto sin repercutir demasiado en el desempeño económico de las empresas. Aunque es imposible no causar desestabilización.

  
- ¿Qué pasa con las reservas en los bancos?

  
- No serán suficientes, shishio. Después de la nueva campaña de expansión, las reservas se han reducido al mínimo. Y el sobrante del dinero es la garantía para el pago de la deuda, que en otras palabras es intocable. 

  
- `Kuso - maldijo Hiko en voz bajo mientras estrellaba su puño contra el escritorio. Nadie se atrevía a levantar la mirada. 

  
- Trabajaré en un balance previo de las empresas y veré si es que hay posibilidades de lograr algo, aunque no lo creo, pero necesito algo de tiempo... - dijo Kenshin.

  
- Carecemos de eso. El plazo se vence a mediados del próximo mes. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas, Kenshin?- preguntó Hiko dejando de lado sus apodos ante la seriedad del momento.

  
- Al menos cinco días. El balance no será nada fácil...

  
- Más vale empezar cuanto antes. Okon, cancela las reuniones de baja importancia y deja solo las de máxima.

  
- Hai, Seijuru-san, inmediatamente ¿puedo retirarme?- preguntó una bella mujer con cabello largo y oscuro recogido con una bincha en la frente.

  
- Hai, adelante, adelante- respondió con impaciencia.

  
- Con permiso.

  
- Propio - Hiko la siguió con la mirada mientras la mujer salía del salón - Y tú, Omasu - dirigiéndose a la otra mujer con cabello más claro y menos largo - confirma una cita con el ministro de economía. No voy a dejar que esto se quede así. No saben con quién se están metiendo. Están jugando con fuego.

  
- ¿Usted personalmente? - preguntó muy asombrada la secretaria.

  
- Sí. ¡¿Algún inconveniente?! - preguntó para todos que estaban mirándolo con la misma expresión en sus rostros.

  
- ¿¡Qué harás, shishio?!- preguntó Kenshin asombrado por la decisión tan apresurada y a la vez extraña de Hiko. Él no solía hacer visitas personales a nadie. Ni al presidente ya que no estaba en él ir a pedir favores, no lo necesitaba. Al parecer por primera vez en su vida Hiko Seijuro estaba notoriamente al borde de la desesperación.

  
- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Hablaré con ese tipo y haré que esto funcione.

  
- Si me disculpa, Seijuro-san - interrumpió Aoshi - hicimos lo que pudimos para que no sucediera esto y no se pudo conseguir nada. Hablé ya con los funcionarios del gobierno y dejaron claro que la decisión estaba hecha y había sido aceptada por el Congreso. Esta decisión no es solo para esta compañía sino que es para todas las compañías privadas con deudas al Estado.

  
- ¡Esto es inconcebible!

- Shishio, será inútil, no sé qué interés tendrán con esto pero no creo que aunque vayas tú en persona logres algo; Aoshi hizo lo que pudo y no logró nada. Te expondrás a una negativa en persona y eso no es bueno. La prensa puede hablar y exagerar y tú sabes...

  
- Sí, basta, basta, entendí, pero la situación es desesperante y...

  
- Shishio - interrumpió nuevamente a Hiko viendo la ola de sensaciones que pasaba por el rostro de su padre. Era muy difícil sacarlo de sus casillas y ahí estaba él: tratando de tragarse la rabia e impotencia ante un momento como este.

  
- Haré el balance y trataré de hacer esto de la mejor manera y verás que todo se arreglará. _**a como de lugar**_ _**porque sino... no quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias **_- Todos lo miraron escépticos y dentro de sí mismo él comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras. - En relación a lo que iba a exponer hoy…

- Es verdad Kenshin - dijo Hiko fingiendo una atención que estaba enfocada en el problema y no en lo que Kenshin diría - ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirnos?

  
- Eran unos proyectos de nuevas inversiones en ciertas empresas de Europa, pero la situación es apremiante y hay cosas más importantes que resolver por el momento. Debemos centrarnos en resolver este problema.

********

  
Kenshin salió de la habitación preocupado para dirigirse a su oficina y comenzar a contactar a los presidentes de todas las filiales de Mitsurugi para hacer el balance contable y la evaluación de sus utilidades y tratar de hacer magia sacando dinero sin alterar mucho el monto de inversión de cada empresa. Trató de borrar pensamientos negativos pero no pudo evitar sentir dentro de sí un malestar de esos que te avisan que algo malo va a pasar. Y aunque Kenshin sabía que las supersticiones no tienen sentido, había olvidado que los presentimientos sí existen y que muchos de ellos se hacen realidad.

**  
Continuará...**

* * *

  
**_Notas finales:_**

¡¡¡Hey!!! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aburridos de los asuntos financieros de Mitsurugi´s company? Créanme que no los acusaría por eso. Pero esto era necesario para dar un marco a la historia. Recuerden que este fic no tiene precisamente una trama ligera (y créanme que estoy empezando a sentir lo arduo que es escribirlo) y es por eso que este capítulo no tiene mucha acción.

  
El problema principal es que aunque la empresa es multimillonaria no puede disponer de montos tan grandes como si nada y sin alterar la economía de sus otras empresas "hijas". Están en un punto en el que pueden pagar la deuda pero significaría afectar su estabilidad y con esto una caída económica. Es por eso que Kenshin necesita hacer "magia" para tomar una decisión que no afecte a la empresa. Tarea difícil ¿no? y ¿Por qué el Estado les cortó la posibilidad de fraccionar su deuda y así pagarla en partes? ¿Por qué darles la espalda a aquellos que tienen invertido mucho dinero privado en su país? Pues eso no se sabe aún pero se descubrirá más adelante. ^^

  
Quise especificar algo más acerca de Kenshin en los últimos diez años y el ambiente en el que vive. Su nueva personalidad es muy conocida (pues es la del rurouni habitual). Ahora, con respecto a Aoshi siendo abogado, ¿qué creen? ¿está bien? Él es un abogado que está especializado en materia económica y también se encarga de la parte jurídica de la empresa. Creo que eso es obvio.

Con respecto a Hiko. Sí sé que él es abogado y economista y que además es conocido y es el jefe de jefes ¿creen que estoy alzándolo mucho? Pues les he de confesar que tengo una fascinación secreta (eso suena morboso ^^U) por él y lo he colocado como un hombre muy capaz e inteligente (¡como en realidad es!) y, a fin de cuentas, es el mismo Hiko que conocemos todos, igual de arrogante y presumido. ¡Pero también igual de guapo! ¡¡¡KAWAI!!! A veces creo que me estoy volviendo loca. 

Bueno, en fin, este capítulo ya está puesto y solo me queda pedirles su apoyo en los reviews. Sé que no puedo exigir nada pero he quedado algo triste al no tener sus comentarios del capítulo cuarto de mi fic Prueba de Fuego (a excepción de tres personas. Arigato U_U) De ustedes depende que este fic siga andando. No es chantaje, solo es que no quiero poner una historia que no causa interés. Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas.

  
Me despido después de estos largos comentarios. Bye-bye! ¡Hasta el próximo chappie!

**Shiomei**

  
**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS AL CAPITULO PRIMERO Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A AQUELLOS QUE NO LO HICIERON POR ALGUNA RAZÓN. ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE PIENSAN ASÍ QUE SI EL TIEMPO NO ESCACEA PARA USTEDES DÉJENME REVIEWS POR FAVOR.**

--------------

**_Asteriscos:_**

(*) Este distrito existe en verdad y es un análogo del _Wall Street_ norteamericano. Las empresas más importantes tienen sus sedes ahí. Creí importante incluir algo real en esta historia.

--------------

**  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	4. Capítulo Tercero

**¡¡¡Hola Minna-san!!!** ¿Cómo les va? Espero que mejor que a mí. Después de tanto tiempo pongo un capítulo. La universidad me trae loca y no tengo tiempo. Bueno no los molesto más.

  
**¡VAMOS AL FIC!**

**_DEDICATORIA:_**

  
Este fic está dedicado a Patricia-chan y Buffy-chan. Pero este capítulo en particular es para Mei-chan, que cumplió 18 ENORMES años el 15 Agosto. Sé que es tarde para decir esto pero: Happy Birthday Nee-chan!!! 

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

Yo confieso ante ustedes hermanos que he pecado de obra, palabra... eh disculpen... creo que me desubiqué... Lo que tengo que confesar realmente es que Rurouni Kenshin y los derechos de este magnífico anime no me pertenecen. Después de todo soy pobre, así que no me demanden que me falta mucho para acabar la universidad, ser abogada y así poder defenderme sin que me cueste.

* * *

_**EL FRAUDE**_

Capítulo tercero

_Ciudad de Tokyo -_

_  
Distrito de Nishio Shinjuku_

_  
Japón_

**  
4:00 pm.**

Kenshin revisaba unos papeles al mismo tiempo que comparaba increíble agilidad los datos expuestos con los de su lap top sin cesar. No pasaron más que cinco minutos para que los arrojara con violencia al piso y después aterrizaran en diferentes direcciones de la amplia habitación.

  
Su rostro hablaba más que mil palabras de su molestia y era también notorio que trataba por el ceño fruncido en el medio de su frente que la frustración se había hecho abierto paso en su estado de ánimo. Por más que pensaba y repensaba la situación le era cada más lejana la posibilidad de encontrar una solución. 

  
**_La tensión, deber ser la tensión, es imposible que algo así me venza. Solo necesito concentración y un buen coñac, sí eso es lo que necesito, solo un coñac._**

  
Se levantó de su escritorio y fue hacia el mini-bar que estaba en una de las esquinas que colindaba con la vista panorámica que podía apreciarse a través de los cristales que alejaban el frío y húmero aire vespertino, y se sirvió el tan ansiado licor. 

  
Se deshizo de la corbata que lo aprisionaba y desabotonó los tres botones superiores de su arrugada camisa. Comenzaba a sentir calor. Abrió un tanto una de las ventanas y dejó que el viento le cayera del golpe al rostro. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de alivio por unos segundos. Dirigió el vaso hacia su nariz y aspiró el aroma que el licor emanaba sin sorber nada del líquido. Hacía buen tiempo que no disfrutaba uno de estos. Tras él los papeles volaban de su escritorio, en ese momento no podría haberle importado menos. La aparente paz se vio interrumpida cuando el teléfono sonó despertándolo de su abstracción, recordándole que se lo necesitaba en tierra y que su coñac debía esperar para ser degustado.

  
Tomó el auricular con fuerza y contestó de muy mal humor,

  
- ¡¿Qué desea?! 

  
- ¡Suminasen, Himura-san! Sé que tenía instrucciones de no pasarle ninguna llamada, señor, pero tiene una llamada urgente. ¿Desea que lo excuse, señor?

  
- Déjelo, déjelo, Miyasaqui-dono ¿Quién me busca?- preguntó esta vez más calmado.

  
- Su novia, señor, dice que es un asunto de suma urgencia.

  
- ¿Mi novia? 

  
- Eso es lo que la señorita me refiere, señor. 

  
Oh, debe ser Megumi otra vez; no puedo evadirla más.

  
- Está bien, páseme la llamada.

  
- Enseguida, Himura-san

  
- ¿Ken-san?

  
- Buenos días - consultó su reloj - mejor dicho, buenas tardes Megumi- dono.

  
- ¿Megumi-dono? ¿Desde cuándo tan formales, Ken-san? Sabes que no tienes que tratarme con tanta frialdad.

  
- Hai, hai. Bueno, Megumi-san...

  
- ¡Ken- san!

  
- Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que deseas, Megumi?

  
- Bueno ¿aparte de ti? 

  
- Megumi yo...- dijo en tono de advertencia. En un instante escuchó la característica risa de Megumi Takani- Megumi, ahora estoy muy ocupado me gustaría que fueras breve en el asunto que querías tratar conmigo y antes de que me olvide, sabes muy bien que tú y yo-

  
- Hai, hai, lo sé, lo sé, no hay necesidad de recordar eso con tanta frecuencia ¿no crees? A veces vivir en la negación nos hace felices.- otra carcajada pero esta vez muy mal fingida.

  
- Megumi yo-

  
- Bueno, seré concisa. Solo llamaba para hacerte una invitación y evitarte la molestia de tomar el teléfono, marcar mi número e invitarme a salir ya que supongo que esa es la razón por la cual aun no has tenido la amabilidad de hacerlo, ¿no es así, Ken-san?

  
- Debes estar bromeando, Megumi. ¿Acaso es ese el asunto urgente que deseabas tratar conmigo?

  
- Exactamente, Ken-san. ¿y qué dices?

  
- Megumi, pensé que realmente había un asunto urgente de qué hablar. La verdad es que estoy ahora muy ocupado y me es imposible perder tiempo. Tú también trabajas y sabes lo que es-

  
- ¿Es por aquel beso, verdad? 

  
- ¿Beso? ¿A qué te refieres? Lo único que quiero decir es que por el momento-

  
- Ah, claro, ahora comprendo. Ya no lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Debió ser tan insignificante como para que me evadas de esta forma. Déjame recordarte que no soy una escolar a la que puedes mentir fácilmente, Kenshin. Si no quieres salir conmigo dilo y así se hará; no necesito que gastes tu brillante inteligencia en asuntos tan banales como inventar excusas que a fin de cuentas solo me herirán más de lo que ya estoy y ¿sabes qué? Yo-

  
- Megumi yo nunca dije que lo hubiese olvidado. Es más, lo recuerdo muy bien Megumi. ¿No es esto lo que querías oír?- dijo Kenshin en un tono de cansancio - Y además creo recordar también que prometiste no hablar del tema nunca más a petición mía. No estoy molesto contigo por el beso pero no quiero que malentiendas nuestra situación. No eres mi novia, Megumi, y como no lo eres no hay necesidad de inventarte ninguna excusa tonta por miedo a herir tus sentimientos. No puedo salir contigo en este momento porque estoy ocupado. ¡¿Acaso te es imposible entender esto?! ¡Kami! ¡Lo único que quiero es que me dejen tranquilo! ¡Si no quieres entender, ya no es mi problema! - terminó, Kenshin con el humor muy alterado. Todo era cuestión de tiempo para que el volcán erupcionara y erupcionó al fin.

  
- Claro que sí. Entiendo muy bien, Himura-san. Disculpe por quitarle su tiempo. Buenas tardes.

  
Sin decir más y sin esperar que Kenshin agregara algo, ella colgó el teléfono. Kenshin colgó de igual manera y se echó al sofá de cuero color granate que contrastaba con las paredes color mostaza de su oficina. Cogió el vaso e ingirió todo el líquido de un solo sorbo. La garganta le ardió por unos instantes pero la sensación era mucho más agradable de lo que recordaba, esto exigía una repetición. Veía la calle y por primera vez en su vida quiso salir de su oficina y ser uno más allí afuera. Esta situación lo estaba alterando y peor aún, hacía que perdiese los estribos. Cuando se disponía a llamar por teléfono a Megumi este sonó una vez más. Espero que seas tú, Megumi, creo deberte una disculpa.

  
- ¿Sí? - preguntó ansioso

  
- Himura-san. Sagara-san está al teléfono y desea hablar con usted- En eso se oyó una voz que aparentemente gritaba.

  
- Hey babe, are you there? c´mon, put him through quickly. I don't have your time so you better do it. Be a good girl and perhaps in my next visit I'll go out with you. By the way, my dearest, tell me: do you still have those beautiful legs that I used to stare at under your desk? You know what? I wondering when I'd be able to touch them. Oh ok, ok, ok, stop chatting and put your boss through...

  
- Sano- dijo Kenshin y luego sonrió al escuchar su voz. Páselo, Miyasaqui-dono, y no le haga caso, usted sabe cómo es Sagara- san.

  
- Hai Himura-san, inmediatamente. - respondió la secretaria quien estaba entre amarga, indignada y avergonzada.

  
- Hey buddy, are you there or did you forget your best friend? Be careful with your answer 'cause you'd hurt my feelings...- dijo Sagara Sanosuke, amigo de Kenshin desde mucho tiempo atrás, en una voz melodramática.

  
- Hola Sano, por supuesto que no te olvidé y sabes que no tienes que presumir hablando inglés conmigo. Créeme, eso ya no sorprende a nadie.

  
- Oh, I'm sorry, folk. I didn't know you were so... Oh God... how can I say this nationalist, maybe?...yeah... that's right... nationalist. So, you can't even practise English with your best friend because inside your heart you can only stand your mother language. Eh Kenshin? 

  
- Muy bien Sano, ¿qué tal si otro día "practicamos" Inglés? Espero que hayas llamado para algo importante y no solo para conversar conmigo.

  
- En realidad sí.- dijo cambiando la voz amigable de siempre a una seria e inusual en él- ¿Por qué es que estás reuniendo a todos los gerentes de las empresas?

  
- Veo que ya te enteraste...

  
- Por supuesto. Todos los gerentes de las filiales de Mitsurugi aquí en Estados Unidos están en un estado de alerta y pues naturalmente vinieron a mí. Y ¿qué querías que sucediera? Llegaron a ponerme en estado de alerta a mí también.

  
- Es cierto y en ambos sentidos: estamos reuniendo a todos los gerentes y en estado de alerta.

  
- Eso es muy extraño. No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos en un estado así. Es más, ¿hubo alguna vez algún estado de alerta aquí?

  
- No, nunca. El problema esta vez es grave y no es posible explicarlo por teléfono. Solo necesito que vengan todos a Tokio.

  
- Ahí estaremos; eso es seguro. Si Seijuro mismo nos convoca debe ser grave.

- Y ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

  
- Muy bien, de ahí la razón de la convocatoria. aunque la industria tecnológica aquí está muy avanzada también, los productos se venden en grandes cantidades y respecto a mi especialidad, los casinos, están progresando inmensamente. En lo referente a lo demás no te puedo decir más que todo va viento en popa, es por eso que no puedo imaginar qué puede suceder en Japón como para llamarnos así de súbito.

  
- Es algo que será explicado aquí en reunión general.

  
- Ya veo, debe ser muy importante para que haya reserva absoluta ¿Cómo está Hiko-san ?

  
- Se podría decir que normalmente... un "poco" alterado, nada más.

  
- Bueno, bueno, lamento tener que despedirme después de tan agradable plática contigo. Te veo dentro de dos días Kenshin, necesito dejar alguien a cargo aquí y luego me dirijo hacia Tokio.

  
- Avísame el día que llegas para enviar al chofer para que te recoja y te lleve a mi casa. Claro si es que tú no...

  
- Ni lo digas, hermano, por supuesto que me quedaré en tu casa. Ja ne!

  
- Adiós, Sano

Después de la conversación colgó Sanosuke Sagara. En una breve descripción se podría decir que era un joven empresario brillante. Gerente General de dos empresas de distintos rubros de Mitsurugi en los Estados Unidos. Una de ellas encargada de la importación de productos japoneses y otra no menos importante y ventajosa cadena de casinos, cuyas sedes estaban principalmente en Las Vegas y en otros lugares de este país. 

  
Ingeniero Electrónico de profesión, su tesis final para poder titularse y tener el título de ingeniero fue la creación de una interesante y excelente máquina de juegos. Novedosa y sobretodo contenía la mejor tecnología que se conocía. Claro está que estas máquinas fueron modelos para los casinos que ahora maneja y los cuales cuentan con muchos otros de su propiedad. 

Sano, como le decían en confianza sus amigos, era un hombre de muy buen corazón aunque con apariencia algo ruda. Entre sus " virtudes " está la de ser mujeriego, por principio de cuentas, apostador, dado a la bebida, (pero que no se malinterprete, no era alcohólico ni mucho menos ) y guloso.

  
También era muy bien parecido y sabía explotar su atractivo lo mejor que podía.. En estados Unidos era conocido en los círculos más grandes por sus habilidades para los negocios. Podría no ser economista pero tenía una habilidad intrínseca. Y un rasgo curioso y a la vez anecdótico, a pesar que era excelente para manejar casinos no tenía suerte en apuestas y en máquinas de azar, lo que no lo hacía dejar de apostar, claro está. Dentro de él estaba aquella debilidad que todos tenemos frente a algo y que por el poder de la costumbre se convierte en vicio. Aún así era un buen amigo y compañero de aventuras, un hombro para apoyarse en momentos difíciles y, sobre todo, un hombre leal con los que quiere y con sus principios. 

** **** **

  
**Dos semanas después**

"Sean ustedes bienvenidos señores a esta, improvisada pero a la vez importante reunión que decidimos llevar a cabo los miembros de la Junta Directiva".

  
Fueron las palabras de bienvenida de Kenshin Himura a todos los presidentes de las filiales más importantes de la compañía que dirigía junto a su padre. Esta vez la sala de reuniones estaba llena totalmente. Inclusive Sanosuke estaba sentado en una de las sillas, vestido elegantemente con saco y corbata.

Las puertas y las ventanas estaban cerradas y el aire acondicionado en la sala hacía que el ambiente estuviese templado. Los rostros de los invitados e invitadas mostraban preocupación. La mayoría sospechaba una mala noticia; pocos sabían lo que realmente sucedía. Hiko no entraba aún en la sala. Cuando Kenshin iba a agregar algo más a la bienvenida entró en la habitación Hiko Seijuro. Su rostro mostraba la seriedad y decisión de siempre pero a leguas se podía ver que no estaba presente el tinte de soberbia característico en su persona que se reflejaba en el amago de sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro. Esta vez no había tiempo para eso.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa como señal de respeto y a la vez para saludar al "jefe de jefes". Hiko se dirigió a la silla que presidía la mesa y se mantuvo de pie mientras e hizo un gesto para que todos retomaran sus asientos. Así lo hicieron y se decidió a empezar a decir uno de los discursos más horrendos de su vida.

  
- Buenos días con todos, señores. Debe ser motivo de asombro para ustedes que convoque a una junta general inesperadamente. Como deben suponer este es un asunto serio, tanto como para reunirlos a todos ustedes hoy. Iré al grano. Para explicar someramente el motivo de esta reunión resumiré la situación en que nos encontramos. 

  
Tenemos un problema financiero, más específicamente una deuda importante, que nos es casi imposible de cubrir. La deuda es básicamente la que tenemos con el Estado. Es conocido que aquel préstamo fue parte del acuerdo que negociamos con el gobierno para establecer esta firma y el consecuente monopolio que ostentamos y se incrementó cuando hace diez años decidimos reflotar los negocios y expandirnos al exterior. Esto es ya sabido, no hay por qué redundar en cifras. Hace unos días recibimos un aviso en el que el Gobierno nos comunicaba que el fraccionamiento usual de dicha deuda ha sido cancelado. 

Todos los presentes tenían un gesto de incredulidad y de sorpresa en el rostro. Sanosuke vio a los ojos a Kenshin como preguntándole algo y este se limitó a asentir. Sagara no pudo evitar recostarse con fuerza en el respaldar de su silla y pasar una de sus manos por su cabeza. Los demás en la sala estaban como petrificados. 

  
- Estamos a mitad de año y ninguna empresa ha cerrado el año productivo y por regla de correspondencia elemental no hay arqueos. No podemos cubrir la deuda en su totalidad debido a esto, además de que no hemos ni siquiera tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de un préstamo bancario. Las razones son obvias - Todos asintieron- . Pues bien, toda la plana ejecutiva y yo nos reunimos y establecimos la gravedad del problema. El resultado es que estamos en estado de alerta. Será más que difícil solucionar este percance sin que causemos problemas a todas nuestras empresas. Necesitamos tomar los fondos de las filiales de la empresa en todos sus rubros. 

  
Muchos de los presentes dejaron mostrar su preocupación abriendo los ojos; aunque deseaban decir algo no se atrevían. La mirada de Hiko demostraba que él no les estaba pidiendo permiso para nada y que mucho menos permitiría que uno de ellos lo interrumpiera en su discurso. Suficiente tenía con decir todo personalmente tragándose su orgullo. Era el primer problema grande que tenían desde la fundación de la compañía. 

- Y, como dije, esto va a causar desestabilización. Estoy seguro que hablo con gente preparada en negocios y no les es difícil saber que esta conmoción que tendremos que causar se verá traducida en bajas de producción y reducción de personal, entre otros. Lo que acordamos, el staff profesional que hoy me acompaña y yo, es que aunque se produzca menos la calidad de los productos no bajará. Es decir, que aunque sea en menor cantidad la producción no quiere decir que el orgullo de ser una de las empresas con mayor confiabilidad en control de calidad de este país se vaya por los suelos. Estoy seguro que concuerdo con todos ustedes en esto.

Hiko cogió el vaso de agua que estaba junto a él y sorbió una mínima cantidad del líquido. Lo devolvió a la mesa y terminó su discurso diciendo,

- Ahora daré la posta a Kenshin Himura. Él explicará en cifras el problema por el que pasamos y cómo es que se ha hecho un esbozo del dinero que cada filial deberá aportar.

Kenshin se puso de pie y cogió el control remoto del Data Show, lo prendió e inmediatamente una pantalla blanca salió del techo. Se encendió de la misma manera las luces del proyector y se vio reflejado en el receptor unos gráficos. Kenshin tomó algo de aire y comenzó.

- Buenos días con todos. Tal como lo dijo Seijuro-san empezaré a detallar el plan que hemos trazado para sacar adelante la empresa. Después de la explicación, que por supuesto no es la final, pasaremos a debatir el mismo y escucharemos la situación de cada una de las empresas directamente de ustedes. Luego discutiremos las propuestas de solución de cada uno de ustedes y finalmente trataremos de llegar a una salida que esperemos sea la más favorable. Ahora si me permiten su atención empezaré diciendo que ya que la firma Mitsurugi cuenta con 267 filiales en Japón y ...

  
Así continuó Kenshin explicando en términos más complicados y técnicos a los presentes la situación de la empresa. Todos los Gerentes estaban muy preocupados. ¿Qué pasaría en cada una de las filiales? Y, sobre todo, ¿Qué pasaría con todos en general?

********

_Estudio de Abogados_

_KAMIYA & ASOCIADOS_

_Ciudad de Tokyo_

_Japón.-_

- Muy bien. - Shishio se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Kaoru y la invitó a sentarse. Siempre igual de altanero y arrogante. Era su oficina y él se tomaba libertades de ese tipo.

  
- Este es un caso interesante, Kaoru. Confío en que podrás llevarlo a cabo. Después de todo eres la hija de Koishiro así que debes haber heredado sus dotes.

  
- ¿A qué se refiere realmente? - preguntó Kaoru comenzando a sentir que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

  
- Pues que Koishiro era un excelente abogado, lástima que se hubiese involucrado en...

  
- ¡Mi padre no se involucró en nada! No vuelva a repetir eso es mi presencia que no lo voy a tolerar y lo sabe muy bien. Usted vino aquí para otro asunto, si no me equivoco, así que terminé de hablar o sino retírese que tengo asuntos pendientes.

  
- Niña, por más que seas hija del antiguo jefe de aquí, déjame recordarte que yo soy el que manda ahora y que tus arranques infantiles no van a obtener un castigo paternal de mi parte sino un despido así que más te vale comenzar a respetar a las personas que tienen más jerarquía que tú. ¿entendido¿ - Kaoru se paró y lo miró a los ojos con rabia.

- Shishio-san no creo haberle faltado el respeto en ningún momento, en cambio usted me falta el respeto a mí al tratar de ensuciar la memoria de mi padre con comentarios mordaces para hacerme sentir decepcionada. Sepa usted que no cargo con vergüenzas de ningún tipo.

- ¡Oh qué alegría me da saber que superaste todo eso! 

- Ya estoy acostumbrada a la sorna habitual con que usted habla de mi padre; haga lo que quiera que a mí no me importa pero no hable mal de mi padre en mi presencia. Usted debería limpiarse la boca antes de pronunciar su nombre.

  
Shishio dio una carcajada como respuesta y luego agregó entre risas,

  
- No cabe duda que tienes el mismo carácter altanero de tu padre pero ¿sabes algo, Kaoru-chan? a ti no te favorece mucho estar en este tipo de peleas con tu jefe. Pero soy un hombre que no guarda rencores hacia nadie así que dejaré pasar esto, lo tomo como propio de tu edad y juventud. En realidad el propósito de mi venida es el de darte un caso ¿no es eso lo que querías hace tiempo? Sí ¿verdad? y ¿qué manera es esa de tratar al que desea ayudarte? - Kaoru no contestó - Bueno, el caso es muy simple y creo que está en tus capacidades resolverlo. - Kaoru se sentó y decidió dejar de lado la humillación que le trajo la última frase que Shishio dijo y escuchar lo que tenía que decir- Ayer vino un cliente muy importante aquí buscando un abogado para que lo defienda. Después de pensar un buen rato a quién dárselo, decidí que tú serías perfecta para ello.

  
- ¿Podría saber de qué se trata el caso?

- Por supuesto. Este hombre está acusado de soborno. - una malvada sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al contemplar a la joven.

La cara de Kaoru se volvió pálida de un momento a otro. Este hombre sí que sabía cómo herirla. No había forma de que no le recordara cuán sucio aparecía ante el nombre de su padre en el exterior.

  
- Y ¿ podría saber porque decidió darme a mí ese caso? Maldito bastardo 

  
- Porque creo que eres lo suficientemente hábil para hacerlo, querida Kaoru y además hay algo más. En la confianza de cliente-abogado me confesó que en realidad recibió el soborno y que necesita a un abogado que lo saque libre de culpas. En la paga no hay problemas, está dispuesto a remunerarte muy bien, Kaoru-chan. Imagínate cuán provechoso será para este bufete tener un cliente así - Kaoru que había dejado de mirarlo por un momento cruzó una mirada con él.

  
- Sabe muy bien que sería incapaz de ayudar a poner en libertad a un culpable. Si lo hizo con el afán de obtener una negativa ya la tiene. No lo haré. No seré la culpable de dejar en libertad a un delincuente.

  
- Querida e impulsiva Kaoru pero si tú no eres quién define eso. Según recuerdo no eres juez y no trabajas en un tribunal sino eres una abogada como cualquiera y trabajas en este bufete para mí.

  
- No lo haré. No me importa seguir haciendo los papeleos triviales que usted me manda hacer.

  
- De nada te sirve seguir esa supuesta moral que tu padre decía tener. La moral no existe, lo correcto es lograr superarnos. El mejor sobresale y el peor es dejado de lado, no tiene importancia. Mira lo que pasó con tu padre, al pretender dar una imagen que en realidad no tenía terminó enlodándose más que cualquier otro.

  
- No es así, usted no sabe lo que dice. Siempre lo envidió ese es su problema- respondió Kaoru airada.

  
- Sí dijo él- Y no recibiré una negativa, o aceptas el caso y lo ganas, porque no permitiré que hagas la estupidez que hizo tu padre al principio, o te olvidas de este lugar.

  
- ¡ No me puede despedir! Conozco mis derechos, aún tengo acciones representativas en este lugar y no me puede prescindir de mí como si fuera un trabajador cualquiera.

  
- Perfecto, Kaoru-chan. Me haré cargo personalmente de que las ganancias que te corresponden lleguen a tu domicilio puntualmente. Y, dime, ¿qué decides, querida?

  
- No tomaré el caso ni tampoco me iré de aquí. 

  
- Déjame recordarte que firmaste un contrato en el que decía que yo podía prescindir de tus servicios cuándo lo creyese conveniente. - Kaoru movió la cabeza en señal de no creer lo que oía - ¿No lo recuerdas? Estabas tan feliz aquella vez que ni siquiera los siete años de universidad te sirvieron para leer el contrato antes de firmarlo.

  
- Usted sabía que sucedería esto ¿verdad? ¡Lo tenía planeado de antemano! ¡miserable!- dijo Kaoru tratando de tragarse las lágrimas de indignación y rabia que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

  
- Sí, creo, no lo recuerdo- le respondió con otra sonrisa- y ¿sabes algo niña estúpida? Te será más que difícil encontrar trabajo fuera de aquí. Nadie le dará empleo a la hija de un delincuente y aun si lo intentaran yo me encargaré de que tu vida sea un infierno. No podrás trabajar en ningún lado y vendrás aquí rogándome por casos como este y ¿sabes qué más? quizá te los dé por lástima después de que te arrodilles ante mí en mi oficina, la misma que fue de tu padre.

  
- ¡Usted no vale nada! ¿ por qué hace esto conmigo? ¿qué hice de malo para que me odie de esa manera? - preguntó Kaoru esta vez no pudiendo parar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

  
- Fue tu padre quien hundió a todos sus trabajadores con la estupidez que cometió; no me hizo caso cuándo le dije que no cometiera la imbecilidad de relatar la verdad de los hechos. Hago esto contigo porque lamentablemente se murió antes de que mi venganza fuera cumplida a cabalidad. ¡Qué pena que no haya soportado!

  
- ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?! Acaso usted- y llevó una de sus manos sobre su boca- ¡largo! ¡fuera de aquí! Esta sigue siendo mi oficina hasta que me haya ido, así que ¡largo! ¡desgraciado, fuera!

  
- Piensa lo que quieras niña ridícula - dijo mientras se paraba del asiento y su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. Había obtenido lo que quería. - y será la última vez que te dirijas a mí en ese tono. Pero no importa, volverás, volverás, y cuando lo hagas me aseguraré que tus rodillas estén en el piso y tu mirada sea tan implorante como la situación en que te encontrarás- otra carcajada- Y no olvides cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas, Kaoru Kamiya. Te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Kaoru no pudo contestar. No tenía fuerzas. Cuando él terminó de salir ella cerró la puerta con toda la rabia que tenía por dentro. Después de haberlo hecho se dejó caer de rodillas al piso. Las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos pero su corazón era el realmente destrozado. Había sido humillada y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Se arrastró hasta su escritorio y cogió la foto de su padre, la abrazó y se dejó caer al piso enteramente. Mientras sollozaba unas palabras casi ininteligibles se oían:

- Gomenasai, tou-san... Gomenasai...

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

Y ¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews y el encuentro de Kenshin y Kaoru será pronto, muy pronto, quizá en dos capítulos más.

  
Ahora una nota bastante triste para mí...

Esta historia será temporalmente pospuesta debido a que no tengo el suficiente tiempo para escribirla correctamente. Los motivos, los cuales creo que es mi deber explicar, son que la universidad absorbe la mayor de mi tiempo. Debo asistir a clases, leer muchísimo, tomar apuntes, hacer tareas y una infinidad de cosas más que sería en vano explicar ya que supongo que ustedes deben figurarse; y además porque tengo a mi mamá en el hospital y el tiempo libre que me queda se lo dedico a ella, ya que necesita la compañía de sus hijos más que nunca.

Me siento muy mal posponiendo este fic ya que creo que todas las historias una vez publicadas, sea donde sea, deben tener continuidad y no dejarse inconclusas. No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve hacer otro chappie y es por eso que mejor les dejo esta nota para que no crean que he muerto o he dejado la historia colgada.

Les prometo que terminaré la historia lo más pronto posible. Y si algunos de mis reviewers o cualquier persona en general quisiera mantenerse en contacto conmigo (¿sueño mucho?) pueden hacerlo a mi e-mail dándome sugerencias para la historia o para lo que ustedes gustan. Me encantaría seguir en contacto con ustedes.

Me despido apelando a su comprensión.

Ja ne!

**  
Shiomei**

* * *

  
Agradezco mucho a las siguientes personas por haber dejado un review al anterior capítulo y a la explicación que di sobre el problema financiero de la empresa:

Mer-san, Hasi-san, Kaily-san, Angie-san, Pamky-san, Hitokiri Lady-san, Buffy- chan y Chi2-san.

**¡¡¡Arigato!!!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. SI TIENEN TIEMPO, HÁGANME LLEGAR SUS COMENTARIOS, LO APRECERIARÍA MUCHO!!! ¡¡¡DOMO ARIGATO DE GOZARU YO!!!**

** HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

  



End file.
